


is this tangible enough for you?

by whxtecxnary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mutual Pining, kara is an unconventional agent believing in aliens when no-one else does, lena just wants to do some science, lots of roadtrips, lots of yearning, the x files AU, they're partners in the fbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxtecxnary/pseuds/whxtecxnary
Summary: Lena darts her tongue out to dampen her lips, a stalling tactic whilst she finds the right words. She catches Kara’s eyes tracing the movement - not the desired effect she’d hoped for. “Danvers, for our first case, can we devise a simple explanation - a logical one, perhaps? As opposed to assuming aliens, or ghosts, or Big Foot?”ORKara is the single agent running a new unit within the FBI - The DEO. Director Grant appoints Lena to provide some much needed scientific logic to Kara's sometimes illogical methods. They share a tiny office and go on loads of road trips - with loads of sexual tension.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 81
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I had an idea and just ran with it.

The fluorescent lights flicker ominously, zapping the elevator with short bursts of inconsistent luminosity, as it achingly descends, further and further. Which, in all honesty, is the perfect metaphorical attribution to the synapses short circuiting in Lena’s cerebral cortex in that very moment - her astounding, and usually concise metacognition is in a current state of duress.

The duress being the by-product of an unforeseen, seemingly arbitrary meeting held by the notorious Cat Grant, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, just a few hours prior to Lena’s current elevator ride into the basement. A basement she wouldn’t have otherwise given so much a second thought, one she had all-but forgotten through her sheer ingenuous nature of its existence.

\------

_“Dr Luthor, thank you for taking time away from your work to appease this meeting.” Director Grant promptly gestures for Lena to take a seat in-front of her desk, continuing before allowing her the opportunity to utter a single response. “I’m sure you must be wondering why I’ve called for this meeting?”_

_Lena sits, a few moments pass before she finds the strength to fight through the deep, visceral feeling of uncertainty settling in her bones. “Yes… Yes I am.”. She had only ever talked to Director Grant on a one-to-one basis all of two times: the first being one of oh so many interview stages she endured during her recruitment process into the Bureau, and the second being this very instance. Her confidence in her job performance was unequivocal, leaving her with no reason to fear the safety of her position, but Director Grant’s austerity leaves much to the imagination._

_“I’m reassigning you.”Her voice is calm, collected, and authoritative. A stark contrast to Lena’s inner monologue as she processes those three words._

_“To where? May I ask”The ‘why’ seems pertinently less important than the ‘where’. Lena had decided to move to National City in an attempt to escape Metropolis, among other things. It’s imperative that she not be stationed there._

_Director Grant elegantly laces her fingers together before placing them atop the glass desk-top situated between them both, asserting casual dominance in such a nonchalance Lena admires. “Oh Dr Luthor, no. I’m not about to send away one of the best forensic pathologists we have here. I’m reassigning your position here in National City.”_

_That’s a relief._

_Lena narrows her eyes slightly, a brow now raised in utter confusion, any attempt to school her expression has long since passed. An unexplainable mass of questions suffuse their way through her mind, and she isn’t quite sure where to begin.“But Director Grant, in your own words I’m one of the best forensic pathologists here. I fail to see where my talents could be of use elsewhere. I’m not qualified —”_

_Director Grant unlaces her fingers and holds up a hand in a silencing motion. “That reason, among many, is the driving force for my decision. You are the epitome of everything a good field agent here should stand for: you are obedient, a high achiever, insatiably intelligent, and seek scientific reasoning…”_

_The list continues, the explanation elaborated, but Lena is still stuck on ‘field agent’._

_“… Your two years here at the Bureau have served you well, Dr Luthor, and you have served us well. I expect the same, if not a higher performance in the field.” Director Grant pauses a moment, her eyes searching Lena for complete understanding of the situation before proceeding._

_Lena’s response comes in the form of a firm nod, her face devoid of any emotion as she still process._

_"You’ll be reassigned to work on the DEO unit, alongside the single agent currently on the unit - you will both be of equal hierarchy, and will both report to Assistant Director J’onns, when necessary. It is fairly new, and requires complete discretion. I want you to forget everything you’ve heard about the unit. I want you to go in malleable.”_

_Lena had heard numerous rumours, and many dramatised stories surrounding the agent working on the DEO, all of which she’d assumed to be hyperbolic. She was never one for gossip, nor small talk, and hadn’t really spent much time at all conversing with her colleagues. In fact, the only relationship she has maintained (on a personal level) from her time in the Academy is with Jack Spheer, who now works at the Bureau’s Research and Training Academy as a Training Officer. The point being that Lena now wishes, more than ever, that she had been privy to specific conversations regarding the DEO. There wasn’t, unfortunately, enough time now to question Jack._

_“When will I start my transitionary period?”_

_“You’ll begin your new role effective immediately. I’ve already informed your supervisor, Dr Danvers, and she’s completed all necessary transition documents”._

_Lena can’t help but feel somewhat betrayed with the knowledge her supervisor had known and failed to inform her. An unsuitable feeling given the circumstance and operations of her work, but a feeling nevertheless. “Understood”._

_For the first time this entire meeting, Director Grant smiles - it does little to reassure Lena. “Do not be mistaken, Dr Luthor, your talents will not go to misuse. Your main aim here is to provide scientific reasoning on Agent Danvers’ cases. I believe you are the perfect person for this, embrace this opportunity.”_

_“Agent Danvers?”._

_“Yes. Agent Kara Danvers. Is that going to be a problem?”._

_“Of course not, Director Grant.” Lena is aware her supervisor, Dr Alex Danvers, has a sister, she is also aware said sister also works for the Bureau, but she was unaware that sister is also the unconventional agent heading the DEO unit within the Bureau. This facet of information and new suffusion of questions will now be stored in one of her many tiny metaphorical boxes, to retrieve at a later date, preferably to ambush Alex._

_Director Grant stands, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, and walks towards the door, concluding the meeting, as Lena does the same._

_“I have emailed you the necessary documents you are required to complete and sign. Please return them by close of business this evening… Oh, and Agent Luthor? Good luck”_

\------

The incessant flickering is accompanied by an undesirable ache in her ribs as she carries a cardboard box containing the contents of her desk, a small sigh leaving her lips at the mild irritation. The only items transferrable from her lab. It’s disconcerting to think that two years of her work have been compressed into a 12 by 12 box. She bites back the premature sting of sentimentalism, and adapts a calming, reassuring mantra in accordance to the lights.

“I love my job”, flicker. “I love my job”, flicker. “I love my job”, flicker.

Her meditative mantra is cut off by the jarring thrill of the elevator announcing its arrival at her requested floor. With a deep breath, Lena exists and follows the dimly-lit, narrow corridors to her new domain. She had been uncertain withwhat to expect, but no amount of mental preparation would have been sufficient for the incommensurability presented to her at her new office.

“Hello?” Lena calls out, the door had been left ajar, and seemed eerily unoccupied.

With no response, Lena makes her way into the small office space. The office is painted a neutral blue, with navy carpeting; there’s one standard Bureau desk, glass top (over-piled with open and unopened case files, and one closed laptop) equipped with two standard mesh office chairs, one on either side; a black, metal filing cabinet over to the right, with one of its drawers left haphazardly open; a wooden bookcase to the left, home to an abundance of books and magazines; and directly behind the desk - alike to a mural - sits a green bulletin board pinned against the far wall, home to an array of newspaper clippings, and obscure posters; and finally, across the room from the bulletin board is a large monitor, stretched to the size of the wall.

Her attention is drawn back to the bulletin board, there’s one poster in particular - which would be difficult to miss, even if she had been trying to avert her attention - of what seems to be of alien conspiracy nature.

Lena takes a deep, calming breathe in resignation and deliberately closes her eyes as her revelation takes place. “Extra-normal Operations, _great_ ”. She berates herself for not questioning Director Grant in further detail when she had the chance.

“Hi, you must be Lena, my new babysitter!” A cheerful, yet muffled voice welcomes from behind her. “I’m Kara Danvers, it’s so nice to meet you”

Lena slowly turns - the cardboard box uncomfortably protruding into her ribs as she does - to meet her new partner. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t recognise Kara’s attractive appearance. Her smile alone has begun to fill the dull room with warmth and light. She wore a fitted light blue button-up shirt, accompanied by tightly tailored navy pants, and black loafers; she wore her blonde hair down in loose waves, accentuating her evidently pretty face; and she was chewing on the end of something… glasses?

She thinly glazes over that thought process, and remembers her professionalism. “Lena Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Smiling curtly, she reaches forward to shake hands, and in doing so almost drops her box.

Kara glances over Lena’s form, taking in her presence and almost reaches out too late to grab the box as it falls, placing it onto a pile of case files on the already swarmed desk, instantly alleviating the unwelcome stabbing in her ribs. “I’m sorry about the mess, nobody really comes down here, so…”

She suddenly processes Kara’s introduction.“I’m sorry, did you say babysitter?”

“Cat thinks I need a babysitter to bring ‘scientific reasoning’ to my ‘unconventional’ methods”. Kara places her glasses on correctly, before punctuating her words with physical quotation marks, which Lena admits is rather cute, and a redeeming quality in contrast to the mess they’re stood within.

Lena is taken aback by the nature of Kara’s wording. “Are you on a first name basis with Director Grant?”

“Well no, not exclusively… not to her in person. I do value my job… and my life” Kara nervously fidgets with the rim of her glasses as she fumbles over her words, a tinge of pink now dusting her features from cheek to cheek.

“Understood” Lena can’t help but smirk at Kara’s attempt at back-pedalling.

“Welcome to the basement” Kara quickly averts, “I would offer to give you the grand tour, but if you do a slow 360 from where you are, that’s as grand as it gets.”

Lena nods and slowly glances around the room again in case she missed anything the first time, but she’s only met with dismay at the contrast from her pristine, well-lit, clinical, and spacious lab. In a few months she’ll have become inured to these new surroundings, and won’t be filled with such despondency.

“That labcoat looks great, Lena but I’d suggest —“

Lena blinks back into reality at Kara’s unbridled use of language. “It’s Dr— Agent Luthor”, she corrects.

Kara’s enthusiasm falters momentarily as her smile simmers, “Luthor. Danvers. Got it”

\------

It’s almost one week into Lena’s new role as a field agent in the DEO. Her days, unsurprisingly, were not spent completely with Kara in their tiny office, but were instead also used for Lena to take a refreshers course back at the Academy. To which she was greatly thankful, she hadn’t fired a gun for almost three years, and despite her unequivocal job performance as a forensic pathologist, nothing in her two year career in her lab would have prepared her for target practice. It was messy.

“Lena, love, you do realise the aim of the exercise was to _hit_ the target, don’t you?” Jack laughs, his eyes crinkling as he takes Lena’s target practice card from her.

They’re in Jack’s office in the Academy building one evening after an exceptionally long, and tedious day of her refreshers course, and Lena is thankful for the calming sound of Jack’s voice - a welcomed, and soothing contrast in comparison to the tumultuous chaos of the shooting range.

“I’d like to point out that this learning curve will be seminal to my future success.” She opts for ignoring his blatant snickering, and instead walks around to his side of the desk to retrieve the whiskey stored in the bottom drawer, pouring two glasses.

Jack joyfully swaps the target practice card for the glass of whiskey, sipping with content as the cool liquid glazes his tongue, eyes momentarily fluttering closed. “I’m just messing with you.” He places the glass back down onto the desk to give Lena his full attention. “I know you graduated from the academy with honours. It’ll take a few weeks, but you will get there again” His expression schools into solemnity.

Lena brings her own glass to her plump red lips, making a dramatic notion of raising her brows as she does so, hoping to mask her abasement. She doesn’t like to lose, she likes to excel; and each time her bullets missed the target, in turn, it blasted a searing hole into her ego.

“As long as you don’t accidentally shoot your new partner first” The mood is lightened by Jack’s playful, infectious laugh, and Lena warms to it, shaking her head at his insouciant tone.

“I’m not cleared for field duty just yet, if it makes you feel any better” She tips her glass towards him.

Jack settles, taking another sip of his whiskey before he asks, “How are things with your new partner?”.

Lena ponders the question for a moment, “It’s too soon to tell.” She mirrors Jack and takes a languid, deliberate sip of her whiskey to stall. “Agent Danvers is… unconventional.”

It’s the only adjective befitting of her current views. Unprofessional seems too harsh, but in contrast she doesn’t particularly epitomise the qualities of a Bureau field agent.

\------

“Okay, so what is an EC exactly?” Lena is sat opposite Kara at their now co-inhabited desk, intently reading through her training manual. Until she’s given the green light for field duty, her DEO daily tasks involve admin and paperwork - an insuperable amount.

“Extra-normal Case.”

Lena looks up from her training manual to glance at Kara, expecting a detailed response, but is met with a visual of the blonde agent squinting at her laptop screen, her glasses loosely and quite uselessly, hanging from her lips. It’s endearing, and she admonishes herself for thinking as much.

“In my professional medical opinion, I can firmly guarantee that _wearing_ your glasses will actually stop you from squinting like that and in-turn, improve your vision.”

Kara looks up at that, her cheeks blushing a light pink in response as she slides the glasses back into their appropriate position.

“Now that I have your _full_ attention, Danvers - what constitutes an Extra-normal Case?”

“Anything that’s deemed unsolvable by the Bureau, or also seen as low priority and extra-normal” Kara smirks, as she watches her partner expectantly for the next part, “aliens… the paranormal”

Lena purses her lips and raises a brow, evidently unamused by Kara’s antics.

“I’m being serious, Lena. The truth is out there” She can’t help but stifle a laugh as Lena physically refrains from rolling her eyes.

“I am a woman of science, I believe in tangibility. Aliens are not tangible” She defends. She’s not about to believe or admit she left a promising career in pathology to chase alien conspiracy.

Kara ponders this for a moment, closing her laptop, and pouting, deep in thought. “Have you seen the Colossus of Rhodes?”

“I haven’t…” She answers skeptically. “Not one person alive right now has”

“But you believe it’s real?”

“Of course. I don’t have to believe, because it was real, Danvers. It once existed. It’s one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World”

Kara visibly reacts to Lena’s answer, she straightens her posture, leans forward on the desk, and grins like she’s preemptively won. “But you haven’t been, you haven’t touched it, or seen it with your own eyes, so how can you be so sure that it _was_ real?” She asks smugly.

Lena sighs, she knows exactly where this line of questioning is headed. “Because there is documented evidence of its existence throughout history, and the present day.”

“There is documented evidence of the existence of aliens, of ghosts, of the impossible, all throughout history, and the present day” Kara leans further forward on the desk.

“Would you like me to go into detail regarding the authenticity of such conspiracy you deem evidence?” Lena rebuttals, her eyes searching Kara’s expression for signs of any wavering confidence.

Much to her dismay, she finds none.

“Lena. You haven’t touched an ancient sculpture of a Sun God, I haven’t touched an alien. Neither of us have personal, tangible evidence of either, but we still believe.” She pulls off her glasses and places the end between her lips, her tongue poking out ever so slightly as she re-opens her laptop to continue with her work as it creates a soft glow against her features.

Lena laughs, light and airy at the comical, and inaccurate closing argument presented before her.

“You should laugh like that more often” Kara observes as her tense blue eyes flicker up from their intent straining to connect with Lena’s, softening as they do.

“It’s Agent Luthor” she reminds Kara in a futile attempt at recovering from Kara’s disarming… _everything._

\------

It’s almost a full month until Assistant Director J’onzz clears Lena for field duty. For that she’s thankful. In the past four weeks or so, her confidence in weapons handling, questioning and interrogation, evidence collecting, and competent understanding of the DEO, and its infamous EC’s has grown exponentially. Lena is a proud savant, specifically in the world of STEM, but field-agent work is just that - another playing field. One she couldn’t bare to enter without adequate training, less she be the cause of harm.

Assistant Director J’onzz’ office is smaller than Director Grant’s. Not by much, but a noticeable amount. She and Kara had been summoned to his office for their first DEO performance review as partners, granted entry by his assistant, and patiently awaiting his arrival.

Lena waited calmly; legs crossed, fingers laced upon her thigh. Kara however, also sat cross-legged, albeit loosely, almost casual looking - as though she’d done this a thousand times before without needless worry.

“Are you nervous?” The question catches Lena off-guard as she turns to look at Kara.

Nerves wasn’t an emotion Lena deemed necessary in this moment. “No.” She answered confidently. “Are you nervous, Danvers?”

Kara shakes her head, almost blasé, a confident smile painted across her lips. “Nope, but _I’ll_ be fine”

Lena narrows her eyes almost incredulously. “Are you implying that _I_ won’t be?”

“What? No! That’s not what I — I just — because — that because it’s your first —” Kara slips, tumbles, and trips over her words in such an endearing way, Lena can’t help but smirk, which seems to calm her partners dishevelled explanation as she adjusts her glasses.

As damningly endearing as it is, she truly hopes her partner isn’t this inarticulate out in the field.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the opening of a door, and the echo of two hands being clasped together. “Agents: Danvers, Luthor”

Both women stand in polite greeting to their superior officer before resuming their seated position. 

Assistant Director J’onzz takes a seat at the head of the desk, an honest, welcoming smile emanating his features. “It’s so good to see you both”

“You too, Sir” Lena respectfully responds.

Kara nods, mirroring his smile. “It’s nice to see you too, J’onn”

Lena’s dark eyes widen in unbridled shock, turning slightly to glance at Kara. She had become somewhat accustomed to Kara’s nonchalant lack of concern for certain professionalisms, but it felt too raw to witness in the midst of a supervisory officer, not to mention the Assistant Director.

To her surprise, Kara received no reprimand. Instead, J’onns smile warms at the sentiment. Once again leaving Lena confused, and suffused with a sea of questions.

“Congratulations, Agent Luthor. It’s now official.” He graciously commends, as Lena’s eyes snap again from Kara and onto their superior as he begins to stand.

Both women follow suit.He reaches into the top drawer of his desk to retrieve an unassuming black box, proudly placing it in front of Lena.

She can feel the fervent excitement radiating from Kara beside her, and she must admit, it’s quite contagious. Inside the box is her Bureau issued ID badge, gun and holster.

Lena still hasn’t fully accepted the command to leave her work in forensic pathology to pursue a career in the field, and she’s unsure if she ever will. For as long as she can remember, the world of science has excited her in ways other facets of life never have; it has, and always will be the one constant in Lena’s life - it was her first love, and sandbox love never dies.

“Thank you, Assistant Director J’onzz” Pride seeps out with her appreciation. She may not have fully accepted her transition into the DEO, but this certainly helps. Success is success, in any form, language, or manifestation.

She holds her badge up for closer inspection, her fingertips gently gliding over the glossy plastic coating: Department of Investigation - FBI - Special Agent Lena Luthor. It’ll take a while to adjust, from Dr Lena Luthor, to Agent. She blinks away the dull ache of a partial farewell to her medial school accolades, and reminds herself of Director Grant’s reassuring wisdom: “ _Do not be mistaken, Dr Luthor, your talents will not go to misuse. Your main aim here is to provide scientific reasoning on Agent Danvers’ cases_.”

The more time she spends with Agent Danvers, the more she begins to understand exactly what Director Grant meant by that.

“I’ll leave you both to celebrate. If neither of you have anything you’d like to discuss?” He waits a moment, nothing. “If you’ll excuse me then, I have another meeting to get to” And with that, he does. Leaving them both in his office once again.

Before Lena has a chance to look up from her newfound fascination with her badge, she’s suddenly swept into a fleeting congratulatory embrace. It’s disarming, surprising, and floods Lena with warmth from her head to her toes. Her face is now suddenly masked with soft tendrils of blonde coconut-scented hair, and she can feel the taught muscle beneath her button up as Kara gently squeezes in emphasis.

“You’re now officially cleared to leave the basement!” Kara exclaims, as she pulls away from the embrace.

\------

Lena finally has some free time in her day, now that her Academy training has come to an end, and decides to visit her old lab. She isn’t sure if its due to the absence, but she’s awed by the sheer beauty of it, enamoured more now than when stationed there.

Polished white tiled flooring, a high ceiling, clinicallygleaming under the fluorescent lighting, stocked with elite-range equipment. If she believed in a God, she thinks this is what her embodiment of heaven would be.

Her wistful sentimentalism is soon ceased, welcomely.

“Dr Luthor! Or should I say Agent Luthor now” Alex looks genuinely delighted to see Lena. “I see you’ve traded your lab-coat for the G-Man uniform” She vaguely gestures to her with an empty beaker in one hand.

Lena looks down at her own work attire: an above-the-knee deep khaki pencil skirt, black heels, a low-cut form fitting black blouse, and her hair worn down - something she was unable to do whilst working in the lab. A stark differentiation to Alex’s glowing white lab coat, and clinical workwear.

“Yes, well. I can’t be running around discovering aliens with your sister while wearing a lab coat, can I?. How unbecoming of me.” It was the one hyperbolic rumour regarding the DEO unit which had seemed to reach every far, crevice of the Bureau. Much to Lena’s dismay. She is now officially affiliated with an agent who’s self proclaimed job description is to detect the paranormal. Kara’s methodologies were infamous, and notoriously defamed.

Alex stifles a laugh from the far side of the room where she’s re-stocking lab equipment into the appropriate cabinets. “I’m sorry, Director Grant asked me to keep quiet.”

“I wonder why” Lena feigns mock surprise, earning another laugh from her former supervisor.

“I’m struggling without you, if it makes you feel any better?” Alex offers, feeding into Lena’s ego.

It garners a complacent smile from Lena. “Oh, it definitely does” She was evidently aware Alex would have trouble finding a replacement of Lena’s incomparable repute. Not that she wants Alex to struggle with her work - she had grown quite fond of her supervisor over the past two years, dare she say it, they’d even become sort of friends (on a professional level, of course) - but it’s satisfying knowing she’s missed.

“And in my defence, Kara keeps most of her work private” Alex holds up her hands in mock defence to accentuate her point. “She cares about her work, sometimes too much, but I know as much now as you did when you were in my position”.

Lena leans against a high countertop in the lab, watching as Alex continues with her previous work of re-stocking equipment. She absorbs the familial anecdote regarding Kara, it’s refreshing to know she’s adopted this outlook regarding the severity of her work. There are times in the past month where Lena has questioned the bureaucracy of their unit.

“She’s a good agent, Lena, and an even better person.” Alex has stopped moving, holding a box of new microscope lenses in one hand, and a box of new petri dishes in the other.

Lena looks up to meet Alex and suddenly feels uncomfortable under the heavy, earnest look in her eyes, almost pleading. She knows that look too well - it’s the same look she’d have when defending Lex throughout her childhood, all the way through until her final year of college. Raw instinct to protect your loved ones. However, there was one significant difference between Lena then, and Alex now - Lena was naive, and a fool for believing her brother for so long. As a result, her credulous behaviour resulted in fatal consequence.

But Kara is not Lex, and Alex is not Lena.

“Don’t let people’s judgements of Kara get in the way, okay? She can be a little bit eccentric, but it’s all with hope and compassion. Her work means a lot to her.” Alex continues, her eyes not leaving Lena once and her words sounding heavy and uncharacteristic compared to their usual light lab-talk.

Lena nods in understanding, her features solemn. “I would never, you have my word”.

Alex nods in finality, turning around and reaching up to place the boxes in their respective homes. “I know. I _know you_ , Lena. It’s just, she’s my baby sister - it comes with duties” It’s the first time Alex has used her name, and not her title. She decides to not correct her, it would feel improper given the weight of their current conversation, and besides, they’re no longer employed in the same capacity.

A distant ache resonates somewhere deep within Lena’s chest at the light, yet heartfelt words of sisterly love. If only Lex had harboured those same brotherly duties towards Lena. She hastily re-packs those repressed feelings back into their respective boxes.

“Well, I best be going before _Baby_ Danvers wonders whereI’ve been”

“She probably hasn’t noticed you’ve even left”

\------

Alex was wrong.

Upon arriving back to the basement, Lena walks in to find her badge atop Kara’s laptop as she idly reads over a case file. She stops in her tracks and quickly pats her body for reassurance; her pockets - no badge; waistband - no badge. It’s definitely hers. Her stomach drops. She can’t have lost her badge already, she’s had it barely a week. Quizzically, she crosses the threshold, closing the door behind her.

Kara looks up from her reading as Lena enters, and immediately hurls the badge in her direction. She doesn’t catch it - and hears the quiet thud of the casing as it hits the floor, along with her pride.

“So I’m not sure if you know, but it’s _super_ important that you keep that on you at all times.” Kara is toying with her, she can tell by the playful smirk ghosting her face; but Lena, ever a stickler for the rules, knows its true.

“Where did you find it?” She makes quick work of bending down, as graciously as possible in her skirt and heels, before fastening it back to its metal clip attached to her skirt.

Kara points to the black mesh chair on the opposite side of their co-inhabited desk - Lena’s chair. “Right there, out in the open”

Lena deadpans, a brow neatly arched. “I would hardly say that’s out in the open”

“Anyone could have walked in and taken it” Kara feigns seriousness.

“But you were here, Danvers” Lena rebuffs as she now moves to take a seat opposite Kara at their desk, crossing one leg over the other. “and besides, you explicitly told me that nobody visits this office, did you not?” She flattens her palms onto her thigh and begins ironing out any creasing, eyes trained on her movements.

Lena is winning this game, she knows it. She knows the feeling of incoming sweet victory all too well.

“It’s unfair that you look _that_ good in a government issued photo” Lena’s movements momentarily cease as she looks up at Kara at the exact moment she innocently adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose, smiling warmly at Lena. 

She thought she was winning, at least. Until Kara completely disarms her.

“I’ll be sure to inform the agent who so kindly took the photo that you admire his artistic capabilities”. Lena diverts in a poor attempt at deflection, now avoiding eye contact.

Kara’s innocent smile is soon transformed into an all-knowing grin, and Lena can’t fight the warmth she feels emanating from her pale skin.

“So, anyway, we may have a case!” Kara exclaims.

Lena eyes the copious case files littering the room: there are files on their desk, files in _and_ on the bookcase, files on the filing cabinet, there are even files on the floor pushed far into the corner. Kara seems to sense Lena’s deliberation and decides to interject.

“One we’ve been specifically assigned to, I mean”

“And where is this new one you mention?” Lena halts her speculation of the room’s presentation to re-focus on her partner.

Kara’s grin only illuminates. “We’ll know more tomorrow”

\------

Lena’s days, for the past few years have always begun the same: she valiantly wakes at exactly 05:00 every morning; she goes for her daily four mile run as the sun begins to rise, to then be met by the aromatic welcoming fragrance of her automatic coffee machine dripping away in her kitchen; she makes a healthy breakfast - oatmeal made with almond milk and fresh berries; and attentively reads up on current affairs as she eats.

This morning, however, is far different.

Lena is startled awake by an unusual, yet familiar sound, in the depths of her darkened room. It’s not her alarm… it's the trill sound of her phone ringing. Begrudgingly, she rolls over to blindly reach out towards her bedside table, her fingers aimlessly swatting at the hard surface in an attempt to grasp her phone. She groggily picks it up and instinctively squints, as the phone’s illuminated screen sears her sleep-ridden eyes with probing light.

She’s too tired for her brain to comprehend rational judgement, and she answers before checking the caller ID.

“hmm, hello?” She all but mumbles into the dark.

At the other end, comes a cheerily energetic voice so unplaced in the realm of half-sleep Lena currently sways.

“Good morning, Agent Sleepy! I hope you’re well rested because its tomorrow! Well, technically it’s today but for yesterday its tomorrow…”

“Kara?” Lena asks incredulously, using her free hand to gently rub her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

“Yes, it’s Kara. I didn’t think my name was actually in your vocabulary” The voice on the other end seems rather delighted at Lena’s subconscious sleepy slip of the tongue.

Lena rolls her eyes in admonishment at her own uninhibited mistake. “Agent Danvers,” she corrects, “I assume there’s an important reason as to why you’ve called”

Kara takes an elated breath. “The case! It’s really good, and I think we should get started right away”

“You don’t think it could have waited until morning?” Lena almost pleads.

There’s a pause, she can hear the faint sounds of movement on the other end as Kara checks her phone screen. “It’s 03:50, it _is_ morning”

This revelation causes Lena to clamp her eyes closed as she simultaneously pinches the bridge of nose, exhaling a calming breathe.

“You know you could try to sound more excited about our first case together” Kara quips, her tone lacking any discontent.

“I was simply breathing” Lena attempts to recover.

“And it wasn’t a breath of excitement” Her tone lilts in humour, and Lena finds her lips tugging into a small amused smile.

She slowly sits up, her eyes now adjusted to the dark of the room - a motion unnatural to her in her mundane routine. “I’ll see you soon, Danvers”

\------

It’s 05:00am by the time Lena makes it into the building, 05:05 by the time the flickering elevator lights into the basement begin their usual assault, and 05:07 by the time she’s making her way through the hall of unoccupied offices to make it to hole deemed the DEO. 

In lieu of being dragged from the depths of sleep at such an ungodly hour, Lena has opted to wear something a little more comfortable, as opposed to her usual skirt and heels ensemble. She wore tailored, tapered trousers with a high tie waist in deep Burgundy, and a form-fitting grey blouse, tucked (of course), accompanied by signature black heels, and her hair down. Comfortable for work - from Lena’s perspective.

“Lena, hi— you’re wearing pants” Kara’s stood at the end of their desk, laptop open as she’s crouched over uncomfortably typing away - Lena’s choice of clothing a momentary distraction as her eyes rake over her form.

“How perceptive of you.” Lena registers unfamiliar stimuli from the right side of the room - the wall monitor now gleaming with life. “Good morning, Agent Danvers”

“Looks good on you” Kara offers. “I got you coffee, it was the least I could do…” She picks up one of two polystyrene cups from the desk and hands one to Lena, a sheepish expression painting her features.

Lena graciously takes the kind caffeinated gesture, clasping the heated cup in both hands, feeling the warmth begin to thaw the last remnants of sleep, deeply inhaling the heady scent as she brings it closer. “You are my favourite” She lowly mumbles as she begins to sip.

“Me or the coffee?” Kara baits as she walks over to the monitor. Lena decides to not dignify that trap with a response, and resigns to peacefully sipping her steamy, liquid saviour; a brow neatly raised.

Kara slides a finger across the screen to initiate a slide change to one containing a crime scene photograph of two corpses. The sight harboured new and revived energy within Lena - finally, science!

“Meet Asher and Delia Grace, a young married couple last seen hiking in the vicinity of Brown Mountain, North Carolina.” Kara gestures to the two victims in the photo.

“So we’re looking at decomposition” Lena rather states, not questions.

Kara shakes her head in disagreement, causing Lena to narrow her eyes. “This is the condition their bodies were found in after only being missing for three days, in temperatures never above 70 degrees.”

 _‘Scientific reasoning’_ Lena thinks, she wills. “Potentially not decomposition” She ponders a moment, Kara waiting expectantly. “I’d suggest predation, but the bones are intact - they’re not scattered…”

“They’re not wearing any clothes” Kara inputs, a curious yet excited look on her face.

Lena’s eyes widen ever so slightly, her mouth now open as she lifts her head in question - wondering fruitlessly where her partner is going with this. Kara waits expectantly for Lena to piece together a possible scenario, any inkling of a motive.

_Scientific reasoning._

“It looks like a double murder, with a strong possibility of ritualistic overtones”.

Kara purses her lips into a pout and cocks her head slightly before turning on one foot to look at the photo, and then again at Lena. She looks unimpressed.

Lena places her coffee onto the table to cross her arms as she presses on. “The bodies may have been stripped, then skeletonised by boiling, or some sort of acid solution.” She uncrosses one arm to gesture towards the photo projected onto the monitor, stepping closer. “Maybe the arrangement of the bodies has some meaning for the killer, or killers.”

“That’s a pretty big possibility you’re describing, Lena. There was no evidence found - no DNA, no tracks, no footprints. Not a thing”

Lena bites.

“Well, what would be your _professional_ opinion, Agent Danvers?”

“Brown Mountains, Lena.” Kara’s tone is anticipatory, as if she assumes Lena will make the connection.

She doesn’t, and answers in the form of a shrug and a wordless pout.

Kara exhales pointedly. “The Brown Mountain lights? It’s a famous atmospheric phenomenon dating back nearly 700 years. Witnessed by thousands of people - strange multi-coloured lights are seen at the peak of the mountain”

Lena chews on her tongue to halt her unwavering want to block the path Kara is headed down.

“There’s been no geological explanation, no credible explanation at all”

She seems to be finished, for now.

Lena stifles a sigh. “And what does that have to do with this?”

Kara’s lips quirk up into a knowing smirk. “Like I said, there’s been no scientific credible explanation.”

Tongue chewing, lots of tongue chewing.

“But there are some of us who believe these multi-coloured lights are actually—”

Lena rolls her eyes. “UFO’s” Kara beams. “If I recall, I asked for your professional opinion, Danvers”

“This is my professional opinion, Lena”

Lena re-crosses her arms, quite possibly to literally hold herself together. “And you think, that if there are sentient beings on other planets - to which I don’t disagree with you by the way, not in the scientific sense of life - that they have nothing better to do, than to dance around on a mountain, again, and again, for 700 years?”

“It sounds less fun when you say it” Kara admits, her beaming enthusiasm morphing into a dejected pout as she re-adjusts her glasses.

Lena smiles sympathetically.

“I’m just wondering if there’s a connection, Lena. There have been many cases,” Kara gestures to the abundance of littered case files around the room, “where there’s been no physical evidence, and they’ve _all_ been associated to paranormal activity.”

Lena darts her tongue out to dampen her lips, a stalling tactic whilst she finds the right words. She catches Kara’s eyes tracing the movement - not the desired effect she’d hoped for. “Danvers, for our first case, can we devise a simple explanation - a logical one, perhaps? As opposed to assuming aliens, or ghosts, or Big Foot?” It comes across as exhausted.

She watches as Kara’s blonde brows knit together slightly, almost sadly - a sight she’s never seen, and hopes she never does again. The sight resembles a whimpering puppy. But Lena can’t let her partners whimsical methodologies taint her work, she wont.

“Lena, you were asked to come here into my unit—”

“Our unit” Lena sternly corrects.

Kara narrows her eyes, as she walks further away from Lena and over to the safety of their desk before continuing. “You were asked to come here to provide scientific reasoning to _my_ work. So let’s go. Let’s go so you can prove me wrong. Either that or we see something unbelievable.” Her arms now defensively crossed.

“Go?… Go where, exactly?” She questions apprehensively.

“To Brown Mountain, North Carolina. Right now.”

\------

They had boarded their flight at National City Airport at 10:00am. North Carolina was a one-way five hour flight from National City. It felt like an awkward ten.

Lena felt heavy and burdened with guilt. She despised conflict, and sought to avoid it at any and all costs. It was messy, sticky, and nauseating. She knew this all too familiar feeling from the Luthor family conflict she had endured for most of her life. This felt like conflict, albeit a smaller scale - they hadn’t really interacted since they left their office. Although, not entirely: Kara had asked for Lena’s passport, insisting they check in together; she had offered her water whilst they walked towards their gate; and she had kindly offered to lift Lena’s luggage into the overhead compartment upon seeing her struggle - embarrassingly. They hadn’t, however, held a single conversation.

Alex would not be very happy with her right now especially after their previous conversation:

_‘Don’t let people’s judgements of Kara get in the way, okay? She can be a little bit eccentric, but it’s all with hope and compassion. Her work means a lot to her.’_

Maybe Lena was a bit too brash with her wording, or maybe she’s over-thinking this entire scenario. But never had she been in this scenario with Alex. Science isn’t clear-cut by any means - there are varying elements, different scenarios, endless variables; but they were always tuned to the same frequency. She knows there will be an adjustment period with her new partner, it might take some time before they’re both tuned into the same wave-length; but they might get there sooner with a little effort.

It’s a small plane, two aisles of two seats -a small plane for a small flight. The lights are dimmed, and the calming thrum of the cabin swims through the atmosphere like a meditative mantra. It’s soothing.

Kara is in the aisle seat. Her seat is in the reclined position, with her blonde hair splayed out beneath her, eyes closed, glasses stowed away in her carry-on. Lena knows she’s awake - her eyes aren’t flittering manically beneath her eyelids, and her body remains still, her breathing calm, but her lips remain gently pushed into that same determined pout.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kara mumbles.

Lena was unaware that maybe she had been appreciating Kara’s not-so-sleeping form for a little too long. Her eyes widen at the fact of being caught. “I— I wanted to know if you’re awake”

“Well I’m not” Kara’s eyes remain closed.

“Kara—” Lena tries. It works.

Blue eyes become visible as they slowly open, squinting slightly as they adjust to the dim lighting of the cabin. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry” She begins, lifting her gaze to meet Kara’s. “I shouldn’t have been so quick to discredit your theory. I was being—“

“An ass?” Kara offers, her voice low.

Lena parts her shaded lips in surprise, as Kara readjusts her position so she’s sat a little more upright.

“I’m joking, Lena” She reaches out to touch her forearm in reassurance. “You’re not the first person to think my ideas are crazy. But you are the first to apologise, and that means a lot. So thank you”

Lena smiles, in sympathy or empathy - she isn’t sure. “So this mean’s we’re okay now?” She asks, needing direct clarification.

Kara frowns, but this time in confusion. “Of course—we always were. I wouldn’t have helped with your luggage if we weren’t”

Lena arches a brow in disbelief.

“Okay fine, maybe I would have, but that’s besides the point” Kara then reaches down to adjust her seat back into a reclining position. “I am actually going to close my eyes for a while though - we have a _big_ day.”

\------

It’s 16:00pm by the time they’ve passed through the airport and found their way to a car rental place, where an FBI issued Black Jeep is ready and waiting for collection.

The air-conditioned room is a greatly appreciated refuge from the sweltering North Carolina heat. The rental employee dealing with their administrative forms is young - in his early twenties perhaps; he’s tall, maybe 6’1; with brown eyes and dark, longish hair - long enough to tuck behind his ears. He hasn’t been able to tear his pining gaze away from Lena once since they entered the establishment. An affection Lena hasn’t noticed through sheer disinterest, but Kara certainly has.

“Can I see your ID’s please? And could I also have both your drivers licenses? I just need to scan them into the system” The employee asks.

Lena unclasps her ID and shows him the badge looking across to Kara as she does the same, only now witnessing her glowering at the employee, clearly displeased.

The rental employee notices this and nervously zones in on Lena again in a swift turn of his head. “Licenses?” He asks again, happily taking Lena’s and holding his hand out towards Kara without attempting to make any form of eye contact this time, before heading into the back office to scan them into the system.

“Danvers, are you okay? You look like you want to take that poor soul in for interrogation” She asks quizzically, but before she gets a response the employee returns, handing back their respective cards.

“Okay, you’re both good to go! I just got one more question before you drive away with these sick wheels - who’s driving?” He asks enthusiastically, holding up the keys and shaking them.

“I am” They both exclaim in unison.

Kara turns to Lena, raising a hand as if to assert her point. “I am”.

Lena laughs in surprise, shaking her head. “I am not letting you drive. You’re not even wearing your glasses, and when you do they spend more time in your mouth than on your face”Lena pointedly gestures to both Kara’s mouth, and then her eye-line.

Kara searches Lena’s face for a moment before relenting. “Fine, but I’m choosing the music”.

“Alright Boss Lady!” The young employee energetically pumps his fist into the air before throwing the keys into Lena’s direction - she doesn’t catch them, and hears the clink of the metal hit the linoleum.

Kara preemptively bends down to retrieve them before Lena fully registers they’ve hit the floor, dropping them back into Lena’s waiting hand. “Karma” She jokes, grinning as she makes her entrance.

\------

They arrive at the coroner’s office by 17:00pm, the sun has finally begun its slow decent, but the heat still as simmering as ever. Lena can begin to feel her skin become moist as they walk through the small car-park and into the building. Her attempts at fanning her face with her hands is futile. Kara had resigned to rolling up the sleeves on her shirt during their drive over, and Lena had feigned ignorance to how distracting it had been whilst at the wheel.

“Hi, I’m Agent Danvers, and this is my partner Agent Luthor” Kara formally introduces.

The coroner is older, in his early fifties perhaps, with pinkish skin; a little white hair placed unevenly on either side of his head; a neatly trimmed white beard and moustache;with thick, grey, bushy brows.

He curtly nods in acknowledgement as he begins to pull the two corpses from their mortuary cabinets, gesturing to a box of latex gloves on the desk behind them both. Lena makes hasty work of pulling her hair up into a messy bun (it would be unsanitary otherwise), before pulling on the latex gloves.

She steps in closer and bends over - now equipped - to examine the corpses in better detail. “The connective tissue is intact…partially”.

“That’s about the only thing which is” The coroner comments, raising his thick brows in speculation. “I’m not sure what to make of it, given the small time frame”

Lena stands, looks at Kara before studying the coroner. “Are you positively certain that these are the correct bodies? The decomposition suggests otherwise. If I hadn’t been presented with the current findings…” She shakes her head in disbelief, turning to look at Kara once more. “They look to be at least six months old”

The coroner hands Kara a file from his desk. “We’ve checked, and checked again, the dental records are a match, there’s no doubt about it. They’re Asher and Delia Grace. We’ve seen similar cases before…”

Kara opens the file as they both skim through the documents - Kara determined, and Lena intrigued yet still in disbelief.

“They were both found near Brown Mountain? Where exactly where they found?” Kara asks, edging for further detail.

“I can enter the location on your phone?” The coroner offers, and Kara hands over her phone to have the location dropped into her maps app.

Lena resumes her previous examination, lightly dusting the frame of the corpse with her fingertips in search for any clues which may explain the currently inexplainable situation. Her right index finger slides into something - soft, warm, and wet. She carefully removes her fingers, now congealed in what seems to be a yellow sludge, and stickily rolls her fingers against it.

“Danvers, could you come here please?”

Kara pops her phone back into her pocket and walks over to the table, bending down next to her partner to inspect.

Lena rolls her fingers again, this time for Kara’s acknowledgement. “It appears to be—“

“Tummy goo” Kara interjects. To which Lena pointedly glares at her for the use of incorrect terminology.

“Gastric acid, digestive secretion” She corrects, before expertly pulling off her gloves, not wanting to chance the risk of her fingertips being dissolved by hydrochloric acid if her assumptions are correct. It’s an uncontrolled and unknown substance without further findings.

Kara frowns in thought before turning to the coroner. “Has the area been canvased?” She asks in relation to the yellow goo.

The coroner seems dumbfounded. “Uh—no, I don’t think it has.” This elicits an eye-roll from Lena, and an exasperated sigh from Kara, who begins making her way to the exit to do just that.

“Are you coming?” She directs at Lena, who seems perplexed and pre-occupied with assessing Asher and Delia Grace.

“No, I think I’ll stay for a little while longer”

Kara nods, and makes her way to the SUV.

\------

Lena had requested the gastric acid be sent for inspection, not having the correct facilities here in this ill-equipped lab. It seems to be the only thing tied to what could have caused the untimely demise of the innocent young couple.

The results come through at 17:45.

“The gas spectrometer results are in” The coroner announces, handing over his tablet for Lena to see.

“Water, hydrochloric acid, electrolytes, pepsins… It _is_ digestive secretion” She affirms confidently, looking up at the coroner, who nods in agreement.

“Keep reading”

She knits her brows together, continuing to read through the findings. “Chitinase?”

The coroner nods, silently, again.

“But chitinase is a plant digestive enzyme” Lena pauses, deep in thought. “You mentioned you’ve seen similar cases before?”

The coroner re-enters the room roughly ten minutes later, case files in hand, containing crime scene photos of two cases, almost identical to the one they had been assigned.

She flicks through the files, stopping at each of the photos. “Both of these were discovered as skeletal remains”

“We thought they were lost hikers found months, even years later - we didn’t think anything of it.”

Lena frowns, flicks through a few more pages. “It says their remains were found in a location not too far from the Grace’s”.

She drops the files onto the desk, and walks away, pulling out her phone and pulling up Kara’s contact. Her confusion replaced with worry as she watches the device call out with no answer.

“Danvers, answer your phone” She whispers to herself.

The unanswered call elicits a deep, frustrated sigh from Lena as she turns to the coroner, attempting to remaining calm. “I need you to forward a sample of that secretion to the FBI lab in National City.”

“Of course, right away, Agent Luthor”

“And I need to borrow your car” She demands, lips pursed in determination.

\------

The drive to the location takes a tortuously slow twenty five minutes, and by the time Lena arrives the sun has set completely - leaving behind a dense, moist, film of humidity blanketing air. She is acutely aware of the danger she was about to step into, she is also acutely aware of the implausible nature of it.

Her research had concluded that the greenery in the specified location had begun emitting spores of the gooey, yellow digestive enzyme - resulting in the rapid decomposition of the bodies found. The plants were quite literally devouring the bodies of anyone in the vicinity. Her findings contradict every rational bone in her body, but she had spent over an hour in that lab, and hours on the plane attempting to discover something which just wasn’t there.

She swallows, heavy and thick, as she wills to see further into the woodland area - whether its the atmosphere, or worry for her partner causing this effect, she isn’t sure. She needs to find Kara, she needs to hope she hasn’t already gotten too close to the infected area.

Heels were a bad decision. With each step, her feet feel heavier, and heavier, demanding taxing physical effort to move - as if her shoes were metal, magnetising to the ground.

“KARA!” She yells out into the darkness. No answer.

She walks a few more exhausting feet, her heels squelching in the now gluey earth, as she wanders closer to the infected zone. She resorts to stopping and leaning against a tree - just for a moment. The exact location is still a few hundred yards further.

“Kara!” Her call is strained, weaker, hushed.

The heat feels smothering, sweltering, suffocating - it feels like radiation against her skin. She raises a hand to wipe at her brow and discovers droplets of sweat - an unnatural amount - she watches the little pools of liquid run down the structure of her hands, roll over her knuckles, down her fingers, and then drip off the tip of her nails. Her dark eyes languidly follow the shimmering droplets as they make their free-fall to the ground with a mute splat.

Her eyes widen in confirmation - the browning grass and heat-dried earth is scattered with blotches of the yellow enzyme she analysed back at the lab. She concluded that the blazing heat must be a product of extreme thermogenesis - heat production in organisms on a nuclear level.

A faint noise calls out from a hazy distance, but it’s not close enough to penetrate the heady daze the formidable heat has enclosed her within. She lifts her head to gauge her surroundings and sees a figure approaching her at an accelerated speed.

“Kara?” Lena questions as she attempts to lift herself from the tree and make her way towards her partner. Her body feels weighted, like lead - her feet cemented to the ground; lungs filled with sweltering steam; the hairs on the nape of her neck now glued to her skin. 

“Lena we need to go, you can’t be here!” Kara pants as she slides unsteadily on the sticky ground coming to a stop.

“It’s the plants” Lena meekly offers, as she tries to stand fully but weakly slumps. “The heat—its the thermogenesis…”

Kara darts forward, wrapping an arm strongly across Lena’s waist as she drapes an arm across her own shoulders - holding her up as they pace away from the area.

It’s not long before they’ve reached a clearing a few hundred yards from their previous location. Lena has already begun to cool down, her breathing even and almost back to its regular rhythm, her body felt weak and drained - her electrolytes singed from her system. Kara sits her down on a log and kneels down in front of her, opening a bottle of water before handing it to her.

Lena ungraciously chugs the clear liquid in a carnal manner she knew her mother would be displeased with. The cool water flushes through her body, slowly re-igniting her senses back to life. She removes her lips from the the plastic to gasp in much needed air, and notices her surroundings for the first time.

They’re not alone in the clearing: there’s an ambulance, a few cop cars, two federal-looking back SUV’s, and people have begun boarding off the area. The flashing lights are a welcomed reprieve from the eery darkness. Her head is still slightly hazy, and the sounds remain muffled in the distance.

“It’s the plants” She says again, her eyes slowly dragging their way from the flashing lights to find Kara’s face which she discovers is burdened with worry.

She’s wearing her glasses, and Lena can see the reflection of her face in the lenses, the light as it bounces from lens to lens, but that’s all she can see. The water bottle is forgotten as she slowly reaches forward to carefully remove the frames from Kara’s face, watching her blink a few times in adjustment.

They’re close, closer than they’ve been before, and Lena notices things she hadn’t previously. Kara’s eyes are a bright blue, and her left iris is slightly larger than her right; she has a faint scar just above her left brow; and she has a light dusting of freckles from cheek to cheek. Lena is staring, she knows she is, but she also knows that Kara knows she was just dazed. So if she takes a little longer to re-focus, she tells herself it’s fine.

Kara reaches forward to gently brush her fingertips on either side of Lena’s face - expertly tucking loose strands of hair safely behind her ears. It’s a soft notion which re-ignites a trail of heat in their wake. Lena swallows thickly, her throat suddenly dry despite the water.

“I’m sorry you were almost eaten by plants on our first case” Kara’s voice is soft, and light - its playful yet also sincere.

Lena laughs as she dips her head. “I’m sorry you didn’t see any aliens” She lifts her head to meet Kara’s eyes, in question, fully processing her comment. “You figured it out?”

“Sort of, I—not as well as you did, but I figured out enough to call in for back up” She gestures to their busy surroundings. “and you were mumbling on our walk over here… filled in the blanks.”

“It doesn’t make sense, there’s no—“

“Scientific explanation?” Kara offers, the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

Lena hates being wrong, but she’ll valiantly admit and accept when she is, because it allows growth.

“There is no scientific explanation, yet. Not for _this._ ” She concedes, before languidly drinking the remaining water. “What happens now?”

“It’s no longer our case, we were commanded to hand it over to another unit” Kara registers the discontent on Lena’s face. “We did our jobs - we figured out how the people died, how their bodies decomposed so quickly. But neither of us are trained in the science of botany. Paranormal or not… unless you have a PhD in Human-Devouring plants you haven’t told me about?”

Lena smiles with a shake of her head. “I don’t, and I don’t think they’ll find the answers they’re looking for” Lena admits, surprisingly.

There can be no real explanation for a land of human-devouring plants.

Kara’s blue eyes widen in elation. “So you’ve decided to believe in the unbelievable?”

“To some extent…I don’t think I have much of a choice after today”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for a death in their case. 
> 
> s e x u a l t e n s i o n has entered the chat.
> 
> Edited: In this story, National City is Washington DC: FBI HQ - to clear up any confusion with regards to travel distances between case locations.

A few days have passed since their flesh-eating botany field trip to North Carolina, and they hadn’t been assigned an EC since - to which Lena had been greatly appreciative. She had spent the first few days upon their return to National City postulating a series of emotions akin to The Kubler Ross Model: first came the tell-tale signs shock, denial followed shortly after, in third came the oh-so familiar feeling of existentialism, acceptance washed-in fourth, and fifth was a visceral realisation - excitement.

Microscopes, lab coats, and petri dishes have not become a forlorn memory or a fragment of a past existence; they have not become strangers, nor have they become acquaintances. They are still pertinent to Lena’s life, albeit no longer on a daily basis - but still a crucial tool in work, and leisure. She feels an unwavering excitement at the opportunity presented to amalgamate her two worlds: old, and new - science, and field work; to ultimately help people.

Lena was accepting - albeit slowly - that her former morning routine was ceasing to exist. On days where it was particularly slow, Assistant Director J’onzz has taken to re-assigning them both to consult on other cases for varying departments within the Bureau, but always as a team. This made establishing or retaining any semblance of a routine particularly arduous, for a plethora of ever-changing reasons. From working through the night conducting autopsies and losing the possibility of sleep completely, to receiving calls from Kara before 03:00am requesting she meet her in the office due to a miraculous breakthrough.

This morning however, Lena is awoken by a sound she’s quite missed - her 05:00am alarm, and holds onto a hopeful reminiscent tug of her former routine, if only for a day. Although all hopes of going for her morning run are soon dismissed as a heavy downpour of rain begins its assault on National City.

Which is how Lena finds herself in the gym in the Bureau, surrounded by her fellow colleagues in the early morning all striving to better their health, fitness, and wellbeing.

The gym is quite impressive: its rather large and spacious, the gym floor amassed with elite-range free weights and resistance machines, high-tech cardio equipment, and a zen mind and body stretching zone in the far corner. It’s not Lena’s first trip to the company gym, and certainly won’t be her last, but she does miss the tranquil scenic route of her neighbourhood run - the monotonous whir of the treadmill paling in comparison. It’s not too busy during this time of the morning, there’s roughly 10-15 people occupying various machines, and she can hear the faint thud of the music penetrating her own music through her earphones. 

The monitor reads 3.6m - she’s been running for a while now, her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, her legs burning as they continue to carry her to the 4.0m finish line. Her focus is suddenly thwarted by a crash - the sound rippling through the guise of her earphones as her eyes dart towards the tumultuous commotion.

Her curiosity is answered by the unmistakably appealing sight of Kara, standing up fully from completing a deadlift - the plates on the barbell clanging against the platform. She’s clothed in tight black leggings, a fitting pale blue training tank top, with her hair tied up. She watches as Kara walks over for an enthusiastic high-five from her training partner, who Lena registers is James Olsen - assigned under Photographic Operations. It were his photographs which often accompanied her pathology reports. She admired his work.

Lena would be lying if she denied noticing the distracting taught, lean muscle across Kara’s arms, her shoulders, across the expanse of her back. How she watched as the lights above further accentuated each contour of definition with each small movement she made. She languidly drags her eyes away from her partner and re-focuses on the movements of her legs as the treadmill slows to a stop. Four miles successfully completed. Lena is thirsty, unequivocally so - for more than her water an arms-length away. 

She steps off the treadmill and gratuitously begins rehydrating, allowing the cool liquid to quell her flushed state.

“Lena!” She turns her head to see Kara approaching, James heading off into the direction of the male locker room.

“Danvers, good morning” Lena greets as Kara reaches within a few feet. She concedes that maybe if she resorts to strict professionalism, it will assuage the current melting state of her composure.

Kara is grinning, gleefully high from the endorphins. “I didn’t know you trained here!”

Lena attempts to keep her eyes locked onto Kara’s, which proves to be an uneasy feat. “Not regularly, I prefer to run outside…” Her trail of thought is interrupted as a bead of sweat begins its agonising path down the muscular hollow of Kara’s neck, before settling in the prominent curve of her collarbone - Lena’s eyes absently tracing its every move, before blinking back up to meet Kara’s. “but it’s raining.”

Kara slowly nods in understanding, her lips parted slightly and skin flushed from which Lena presumes is the effect of training.

“Well I could show you some stuff, if you want?” Kara suggests, gesturing towards the unknown depths of the free weights area - uncharted territory.

She ponders for a short moment: escaping now would be the safest option, and Lena really does need to take a shower before starting work - a _cold_ shower. On the contrary, Kara is aware they have well over an hour before their day starts, as they’re assigned the same schedule.

“Sure.” She smiles in thanks, willing for this to go smoothly.

Kara leads them over to an unoccupied resistance machine that she explains is ‘the leg press’, which is used to strengthen and build the lower body. There’s a seat, and directly opposite is a platform, which she explains is “for your feet to push and drive forward with your legs”, the movement resembles a seated squatting movement.

“Like this?” Lena questions, looking up at Kara, who stands, confidently coaching beside her.

Kara shakes her head. “Nearly,” She then reaches forward, her hands hovering just above Lena’s thighs. “Can I help?”

Lena nods absently, feeling the heat emanating between them as Kara repositions her legs, and then her feet so that she’s in the correct position.

“Your feet need to be hip-width apart, and try to keep your knees below your toes” She smiles triumphantly, bending down so that she’s at eye-level with Lena. “Okay, you’re ready! Push forward, and try to drive through your heels.”

Lena commends Kara’s adept coaching skills: she’s patient, attentive, and is clear with everything she explains. However, it is extremely difficult to follow said instructions when Kara is knelt so closely beside her, looking the way that she is. It’s intoxicating. She bites the inside of her cheek to anchor herself to the task at hand, and pushes forward, her legs beginning to straighten as the weights lift from the stack.

“Just like that… a little slower… Lena, that is so good” Kara praises, her voice low and commanding.

Lena’s mind briefly short-circuits at the _suggestive_ use of language, her legs unsteadily returning to their starting position as she expels a shaky breath. Her flush is instantaneous.

“Everything okay?” Kara questions. “Is the weight too heavy? We can always bring it down” She reaches over Lena and towards the stack of weights.

Lena reaches out instinctively to place a hand against Kara’s wrist, halting her movements. “No— I-I think my legs are feeling a little weak from my run”

“Maybe we could try again sometime? Instead of running?” Kara asks hopefully as she begins to stand, creating some much appreciated space between them.

Lena nods her agreement, acutely aware of the heat tinging her pale skin pink.

“Great!” Kara beams, her smile meeting her eyes. “I still need to train core” She pokes her abs “but I’ll see you downstairs. After I shower of course, because it would be gross… if I didn’t” Her right hand reaches up, presumably to nervously adjust her glasses - which she isn’t wearing. It’s endearing.

“I’ll see you later, Kara”. Lena takes a calming breath as she heads for the showers, her mind now occupied with intrusive images of how her partners abs might look.

\----

“His body was found a hundred yards from his arm!”

It’s not as though Lena intended to eavesdrop as she leisurely makes her way through the foyer get to the elevator - she really wasn’t, and would deny any accusatory allegations that she was. She respects privacy, and understands the severity of discretion. Unlike the agents she passes, however, whom seem to unfortunately lack any proficiency in the art of decorum. So it’s not her fault at all that she manages to piece together their entire conversation by the time she makes her decent into the basement.

“I have a very interesting story I’m sure you’ll be intrigued to hear” Lena announces as she enters the office.

Kara sits up and closes her laptop as Lena perches on the edge of the desk. “We’re _finally_ getting a bigger office?”

“I said interesting Danvers, not unrealistic” She deadpans before continuing. “A body was discovered in the New Jersey woods yesterday, missing it’s right arm and shoulder. It’s undetermined, but it’s possible it may have been bitten off and eaten… by a human”

Lena crosses one leg atop the other which unintentionally intercepts Kara’s eye-line in the process, and watches as Kara’s eyes shamelessly linger a moment too long before they unceremoniously snap back up to meet her own. Its a small reaction, one which floods Lena with warmth.

“Where in New Jersey?” Kara’s asks, averting her eyes and adjusting her glasses at the realisation she’s been caught. Her cheeks now looking as warm as Lena feels.

“Just outside Atlantic City. He was homeless, there doesn’t seem to be a clear motive.”

Kara stands slowly. “Are you feeling _lucky_ , Lena?”

“Relative to whom, or what?” She asks quizzically as Kara eagerly strides towards the filing cabinet with purpose. “Danvers, this isn’t our case… the local police are handling it”

“Have you heard stories about the Jersey Devil?” Kara pulls out a rather large case file, leaving the drawer open to which Lena feigns ignorance - she’ll close it later.

“I have. It’s a folkloric creature whom supposedly lives in the woods and attacks cars.”

“Read the file about the case in 2001” Kara holds up the file in both hands, now standing directly in front of Lena who remains on the desk.

The file is huge, and surprisingly heavy. “Why don’t you save me the trouble and tell me—” Lena looks up from inspecting the case to find Kara has left their office and is walking towards the elevator. “Danvers, where are you going?” The file is forgotten.

Kara waits until Lena has joined her and they begin their ascent. “Okay, so it’s 2001, an innocent family watch their dad, her husband be dragged away into the woods. He’s found a few hours later with body parts eaten off.”

“That sounds quite similar” Lena confesses, biting the inside of her cheek in thought as she looks over at Kara. The luminous fluorescent lights flickering, dancing across the blonde tendrils of her hair and rims of her glasses.

“It get’s interesting.” The elevator doors slowly slide open to welcome the busy foyer of the main floor as Kara begins leading them towards the front desk. “The cops find a suspect nearby, he’s naked, really big, hairy, dirty. They shoot him… which is— I don— they shouldn’t—” She takes a noticeable calming breath. “It’s sad. I wouldn’t have shot him. Anyway, the autopsy showed human flesh and bones in his large intestine.”

Lena is ambivalent by the time they reach the front desk, greeting the receptionist with a non-verbal, curt smile before turning back to Kara. “Is the original autopsy report in the file?”

“Can I have a requisition form please?” Kara asks the receptionist, smiling brightly.

Lena thinks to question why Kara has requested a requisition form, but she doesn’t.

“Nope, the original disappeared…” She momentarily looks up from completing the form before signing it and handing it back politely. “It disappeared a few years after the original incident, _but_ there is a statement from the attending pathologist”

Lena knows theoretically where Kara is going with this, and she knows exactly, and quite literally, _where_ she expects them to go for this.

“Danvers, I’ve heard similar stories growing up from my brother—”

“You have a brother?” Kara’s brow creases in question, her surprise and curiosity driving her to interject.

Lena ignores the question, and instead works on attempting to distract her partner with talk of monsters. “It’s a myth, folklore, something concocted to scare children into behaving”

“I heard the same story too - Alex would get into trouble for trying to scare me with it _all_ the time.” Kara laughs, genuine and wistful at the fleeting memory before amending her expression to convey her point with gravitas. “But, I believed it.”

“That’s not really a surprise.” Lena mumbles to no one in particular. They step aside as to not loiter at the reception desk.

“Are you feeling lucky, Lena?” Kara repeats her line from earlier as she begins fruitlessly explaining her reference with animated gestures and movements. “Lucky in Atlantic City? Because of the poker tables, gambling, drinking… because it’s like Vegas, but not really… and—”

“Okay we are done here” Lena interrupts, placing her hands on Kara’s wrists to halt her onslaught of movements, as she’s garnered the attention of a few other people lingering nearby.

Kara concedes, allowing Lena to hold her still. “Come on, that was good - It made you laugh.”

“I did not laugh” Lena defends, struggling to keep a straight face as her lips eventually tug into a smile.

“But you’re definitely smiling” Kara concedes happily, eyes flittering down to follow the lingering grasp of her wrists.

Lena attempts to subtly detach from her, but it feels unnecessarily incisive, and leaves Kara’s hands dangling freely between them. Awkward and definitely _not_ subtle. 

“I’m going to assume you filled out that requisition form for a car?” She deflects.

She receives her answer in the form of an eager nod. “People need our help, Lena.”

\----

The drive from National City to Atlantic City takes three hours, and they arrive at 14:00pm. Lena allowed Kara the privilege of driving this time, if only to assume control of the music. She could not listen to the same three songs on repeat for the entirety of the drive. Not again.

“Animals can develop an appetite for human flesh: wolves, sharks, bears… but this wasn’t an animal” The Atlantic City Hospital pathologist explains, as she expertly uncovers the deceased corpse on the autopsy table. “You see the teeth marks just below the clavicle?”

Kara and Lena both lean in closer to get a better view.

“They’re human.” The pathologist is female, and young. Her lips are pursed into an uneasy grimace as she divulges her findings - she must be a recent graduate, no older than mid twenties at least, and new to the world of uncovering depravities. It’s evident, but Lena can’t relate - she had always been privy to the depravities of this world.

“Who found the body?” Kara asks, stepping away from the autopsy table as the pathologist does the same.

“The Park Ranger”

Lena walks to the end of the table and examines the toe tag. “Was the deceased alive when it happened?”

“There’s no signs of a struggle, he has a skull fracture and his blood-alcohol level was dangerously high… poor guy probably never knew what hit him”

“Do you have any ideas on _what_ or who might have attacked him?” Kara questions.

The pathologist expertly pulls off her latex gloves. “From the size of that bite mark? I’d say a large adult male… Detective Brooks” She gestures towards the door as someone enters behind them, “is the lead detective on this case.”

To Lena’s best knowledge - which, to her credit, is astounding, and rarely wavering - they were not cleared to be here, not in this hospital, not in Atlantic City, and most definitely not on this case. They are intruding.

“What is this?” He asks, his arms raised in pre-exasperated question. She needs to diffuse.

She walks around the autopsy table to meet him, pulling out her badge to hold it up in view as she does - as if it will have an instantaneous mediating effect. “I’m Special Agent Lena Luthor, and this is my partner: Special Ag—”

“I don’t remember calling in the FBI on this” His eyes sourly cut from Lena to Kara.

“We’re not here in an official capacity” Kara’s eyes lock onto Lena for confidence on her next admission. “Agent Luthor is a doctor in National City. We heard about your victim, and she wanted to see for herself”

Lena blinks at Kara and resigns to biting on her tongue in an attempt to halt her partners unbridled flow of words. She chances a look at Detective Brooks, he looks peeved. His annoyance wafting from him in palpable waves.

“I’m sorry. I’m going to have to ask you to leave - we have an investigation. _We_ have jurisdiction here.” His words epitomising contempt.

“Do you have any suspects, Detective?” Kara questions earnestly. Lena watches as she adjusts her glasses - something she’s noticed Kara does when nervous, uncomfortable, or irritated. She’s certain it’s the latter two.

Detective Brooks takes a few short steps towards Kara, now within reaching distance. He towers a few inches taller than Kara; he’s of average build, not particularly muscular, but not under nor overweight; his features portray mediocracy; shortish fair hair, and his face is neither strikingly handsome, nor is he unpleasantly unattractive - not one thing about him is salient.

“I don’t work for you, Ma’am—”

Lena watches as Kara defensively takes half a step forward. “it’s Special Agent Kara Danvers”

“Unless you get authorisation from the Attorney General, this case is a local matter.” Detective Brooks takes half a step forward, his pointed glare now a scowl. The tension is building at an alarming rate.

Lena steps towards Kara. “Agent Danvers, we should leave” Her voice is calm, but firm - she knows this won’t end well, it pre-emptively feels chaotic.

“There’s no need t—” A pause. “This isn’t about you, Detective. It’s about the people out there who could be hurt” Kara’s admission is almost pleading.

“There’s no need to what? I think I’ve been quite welcoming” He condescends, eyes never wavering in their intent lock on Kara.

Kara’s brow furrows as her lips purse, before she relents and disengages their intent lock, following Lena through the exit.

“Who peed in his Cheerios?” She questions as they exit the hospital, her voice an octave higher than usual - her tension evident.

Lena sighs in understanding, of Kara, of the situation at hand. “He’s in his rights, Danvers. The FBI has no overriding jurisdiction on a murder case” She watches Kara’s head snap around in surprise at her admission. “I’m not saying that what he did was right, not at all. He was being…” She pauses a moment, deliberating on finding the correct word.

“A jerk, for no reason” Kara finishes for her, to which Lena nods in agreement. “I- we just want to help”.

They’re crossing the street now as they head towards their car. “I know, but would you not feel the same way if two unsuspecting people thought to impose on your work?"

“I guess… but he probably has no idea what’s really happening, and won’t know what to do when another body shows up” Kara’s tension has dissipated, her shoulders now in a visibly more relaxed state, the crease in her brow ironed.

Lena takes this moment to incite a joke to lighten the mood. “You missed your opportunity, Danvers. You could have solved his entire case by revealing that it is in fact the Jersey Devil” She glances up at Kara as they reach their car - both standing on either side - and sees her laugh.

Kara leans her forearms atop the hood of the car, looking across at her partner. “Why don’t we get a room-” Her eyes widen comically as her lips part in shock at her own use of words. “I don’t mean— not like that, b-because we’re not—” She swallows thickly. “We should stay in a hotel, and do some digging on the case… is what I mean.”

Lena watches Kara trip over her words, an amused smirk and neatly raised brow painting her features. She knew what her partner meant, but it would have been less entertaining to intercept her stream of thoughts as they visibly shape into words.

“I actually need to get back to National City” Lena admits.

Kara nods in understanding. “Your brother? I know how it is, Alex would be upset with me for like a second, but then she’d forgive me - because I’m her favourite” She grins, in a way Lena now understands is reserved for the warm affection she harbours for her sister.

“No—” Lena answers dismissively, but catches herself, her tone softening for further explanation. “It’s my Goddaughters birthday at 18:30, and I promised I’d be there”

“I totally understand. Who could turn down birthday cake?” She slides the car keys over the hood of the car, the glide a little too fast, but Lena manages to inexpertly trap them against her forearm before they hit the sidewalk.

“Danvers?”

Kara takes a step away from the car. “I need answers”

“It's a three hour drive back by myself” Lena is surprised at the pleading tone in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I need to do this” Kara shrugs, her face solemn.

“Do you promise to not do anything irresponsible?”

Kara beams, crossing a finger across her chest in an X motion. “I promise”

\----

She makes it to the birthday party on time, despite getting caught in a minor traffic jam 30 minutes out from her destination. To which she found herself surprisingly missing her partners self-indulgent musical choices.

Kara is an adult, she’s an adept FBI agent who has been solely operating a single department for two years, a competent agent who is deemed worthy by Director Grant to such a degree to have been presented the opportunity. Lena shouldn’t be over-thinking this, she has no reason to - but she is. She is overtly aware of how Kara can be.

It’s nearing 22:00pm by the time parents arrive and disperse to collect their children. Sam ushers Ruby upstairs to bed - a strenuous task after hours of soda, cake, and excitement fuelled adrenaline. Lena selflessly stays behind to help tidy up the dishevelled mess of her usually immaculate, and pristine home - to which Sam offers wine, an endless stream of wine, in gratitude.

By 23:00, they’re almost two bottles deep - Lena feels warm, her mind feels light, and reality softened at the edges. She’s not inebriated, not even close - but she’s happy, she’s loose.

“So, is she cute?” Sam fortuitously questions, her brows raised as she re-adjusts her position on the couch, the thick red liquid gently sloshing the glass, tinging the air with a heady, fruity scent.

“Who?” Lena knows who. Sam had been unrelenting in her interrogation into Lena’s newfound work life since she’d unscrewed the first bottle of wine.

Lena’s feigned innocence elicits a laugh from Sam. “Your new _partner_. Is she cute?”

Sam knows Lena. Sam knows Lena better than Lena knows quantum physics - and Lena wrote her undergraduate dissertation on quantum physics; it had been this way since college. She decides to stall, bringing her glass to her lips and sipping, deliberate and languid - letting the sweet taste soothe her.

“Lena, it’s me. You can tell me she’s cute” She teases adjusting her position again, her elbow resting on the back of the couch with her hand propped under her chin, waiting eagerly for her intended answer.

“And what if I told you she isn’t?” Lena tries precariously.

“I would call you a liar” Sam refutes, her tone amused as her voice ghosts over the rim of her glass.

“Sam, you know I can’t discuss the details of my work, it requires complete discretion” Lena leans back on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. Hoping the mention of her non-disclosure will aid in her escape.

Sam finishes the last of her wine, nursing the glass in her free hand as it balances on her thigh. “You’re _so_ dramatic. Can you tell me in some obscure coded language?” She jests. “Blink once for no, or twice for yes?” Sam leans forward, visibly observing Lena for a sign.

Lena struggles to keep a straight face at her friends merciless quest for the truth. She flutters her eyes closed - once, and then twice in response, her reprieve melting away. It’s the wine, or so she tells herself.

“I knew it!” Sam exclaims, reaching out to jab at her shoulder.

Lena sinks further into the cushions, willing them to swallow her completely.

It’s not as though Lena is in denial of her attraction towards Kara - following such benighted beliefs would be futile, and simply untrue - she is overtly aware of her attraction, brazenly in fact. Lena has always been acutely tuned into her wants, her needs, her desires - but she has always prided herself on never surrendering to the intoxicating, temptress of hedonism.

\----

It feels as though it’s been mere minutes since her head hit her pillow, her eyes fluttered closed, her mind slipped into a subconscious sea of imagery - before her room is blasted by the piercing sounds of someone calling her phone, the glimmering light of her screen a wailing beacon back to the shore of consciousness.

She blindly reaches for the offending device, holding it up to her ear, eyes remaining closed - anchored by a visceral need for sleep.

“Kara” She breathes.

“Hi… how did you know it was me?” Her surroundings sound loud, unnerving, unfamiliar.

“You’re the only person who calls me at 03:00am” Lena tries to subdue her whimpering tone.

A pause. “Lena, it’s 02:00am…” Kara sounds apprehensive, sheepish, even.

Lena pulls the phone away from her ear to check her screen in disbelief, squinting at the piercing light in newfound recognition at an unfamiliar caller ID. “Where are you calling from?”. Maybe she was correct to overthink earlier.

Lena can make out the faint noise of people shouting, the wet gurgling sounds of puke hitting the ground with a gruelling splat.

“Kara?” Her voice questions, firmer, panicked.

“I’m at the Atlantic City Police station…” A pause. “Can you come get me… please?”

Lena rolls her eyes into the darkness of her room, ready to respond before Kara continues.

“I need you to sign me out…” Her voice tapers off at the end.

Her eyes clamp shut as she takes a deep diffusing breath, before slowly exhaling through her mouth in an attempt to expel her current distress. “You promised.” Is what she settles on. Lena knows that the only logical reason Kara needs her to drive to Atlantic City to pick her up, is because she’s not currently residing in the station of her own accord - she was put there, by force.

“I can explain. I’ll see you in a few hours?” She questions, her tone hopeful.

“Yes, Kara. I’ll see you in a few hours”.

\----

On the lonely drive through the dark highway back to Atlantic City, Lena finds a combustion of feelings, questions, and emotions imposing on her inner mental sanctum. At first she questions why Kara had called her, and not Alex; which in turn has her realising that she simply can’t, her non-disclosure agreement forbids it. Under no circumstances are they to discuss the proclivities of their work with anyone but themselves, and their superiors - when needed. She soon comprehends that she and Kara now reside in an impenetrable bubble courtesy of the DEO - just the two of the them, floating in the midst of secrets, conspiracy’s, and the unbelievable. How lonely it must have been for Kara to be the single resident in their now co-inhabited bubble - a loneliness Lena understands all too well. She questions what Kara would have done had Lena not been re-assigned to the DEO just over a month ago; and wonders who she would have called, if anyone?

A pit-stop is made on the way so Lena can retrieve Kara’s go-bag from her locker at the Bureau. A decision of which she is valiantly thankful upon seeing Kara exit the station after collecting her previously confiscated personal effects.

Kara looks…tired. Her blonde, usually wavy hair is a little messed, a faint purple dusting beneath her eyes accentuates her sleep deprivation, and her clothes look evidently worn; her pants crinkled and her jumper off-colour. All contempt she felt upon initially receiving the call had long since dissipated.

“Well, you certainly assimilated to prison-life well” Lena playfully jests at Kara’s dishevelled, yet endearing appearance as she strides towards her.

“Are you going to comment on my appearance or are you going to take me to breakfast? Because I’m so hungry I think I might die” Kara wails as she dramatically wraps her arms across her abdomen.

“Am I buying? Or did you manage to hustle your cellmate during your incarceration?” Kara struggles to keep a straight face as they make their way towards the nearest diner.

The diner is quiet, and enwrapped in low-lighting - it’s relatively early, almost 06:00am, the sun still sleeping. The gamblers, the drinkers, the chaotic people of America’s Playground begin their trek to their respective hotels, to welcome a dizzying slumber before the sobering sunlight accompanies their walks of shame through limbo.

The waitress ushers them to a booth in the corner, laying down two menu’s, and upon assessing their enervated appearances, decides to return with a full pot of hot coffee for the table. Lena isn’t sure whether to feel offended, or appreciative.

“What can I get you ladies?” The waitress asks.

Lena looks up from her menu as Kara politely gestures for her to order first. “Could I get the oatmeal with banana and honey, please?”

“And for you?” She directs at Kara, as Lena begins pouring coffee for them both.

“The triple-stack pancakes, with bacon, and eggs…” She takes a pause as she watches the waitress scribble down her order. “With maple syrup, and a glass of orange juice, please.”

Lena gapes at Kara, as the waitress retrieves the menus and saunters into the kitchen.

Kara shrugs, already looking happier at the prospect of food. “It’s fine, I work out, _a lot_ ”

“Oh I’ve noticed” Lena mumbles, her evident sleep deprivation aiding a veil of inebriation as she brings the cup to her lips, hoping the intoxicating scent of caffeine will mask her momentary slip. She feels her mind swimming deeper in inebriation from lack of sleep now than she did from drinking wine with Sam last night.

Her eyes flick up from her cup and meet Kara’s across the table, her cheeks dusted pink - she’s blushing, she evidently heard Lena’s mumbled appreciation. The steam from her coffee now shimmering up into her line of sight. She feels warm, unsure if due to being caught or due to the way Kara is now watching her. She ultimately decides against sipping her coffee, suddenly feeling extremely overheated at the idea of tasting the searing liquid - not wanting to add fuel to the fire crackling with in her. 

Kara is the one to pierce the haze. “So, I slept on the streets last night—“

Lena sharply inhales as she brings her coffee back to her lips at Kara’s colourful admission, and takes a long sip -willing it to be wine or whiskey to get her through what she assumes will be a less than practical recount of her events.

“I didn’t _literally_ sleep— I was interviewing the people near the location where the suspect was last seen, and a really friendly homeless guy said he’d seen it” Kara begins reaching into her pocket for something.

“Seen what, exactly?” Lena questions.

Kara pulls out a crinkled sheet of paper, with an inept drawing of a human-looking creature. Lena places her cup onto the table and skeptically takes the paper, looking up at Kara unamused.

“It’s out there Lena”

“And so are lies. What do you propose this is?”

Kara reaches forward to take the drawing back from Lena, clearly unimpressed. “The truth - I saw it, last night. I stayed out there.” She defends.

Lena bites. “You saw the Jersey Devil last night?”

“Well, not exactly… it was really dark in the alley… but there’s no way a human could have moved that fast. It was exactly like the Park Ranger said.” Kara sips at her coffee.

“You spoke to the Park Ranger?”

“Yes. I think it came out of the woods looking for food.” Her words are animated, her enthusiasm for this case - a case they have yet to be assigned - seeping out further.

The severity of the situation hits Lena. “Kara, you could have been killed staying out there all night, you could have been the food it was searching for.”

Kara begins vehemently shaking her head, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “Nope. It saw me, it didn’t _want_ to hurt me. It could have, so easily… maybe it felt threatened, maybe it was scared.”

Lena places her palm flat on the table between them, halting Kara’s ramblings. “You’re already ascribing it a motive and an alibi. It already chewed off somebody’s arm - it’s not exactly a defensive posture”

“But you do believe I saw something?” Kara pleads.

“I do.” Kara beams at this. “I believe you saw… something, but we can’t sell a case with insufficient evidence. All we have is a sighting from a dark alley.”

Lena looks across at Kara, who’s features now resemble that of the metaphorical whimpering puppy she witnessed weeks ago - it’s enough to melt her reprieve. “I’ll call Assistant Director J’onzz”

“Don’t do it yet, I have a friend I want you to meet, and we can’t do it after the case get’s approved”

Lena holds up a hand. “Why can’t— actually don’t tell me. I’d rather not know just yet”

Her partner nods, amused. “Okay, sure.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “Danvers, who arrested you?”

Kara sighs, exasperatedly. “Detective Brooks. He said I was being disorderly… someone called in a sighting, and he found me. I don’t think he likes me very much” She admits, taking off her glasses to clamp her teeth onto the end of the frame.

Lena can’t help but laugh.

\----

“Welcome, Kara. It is _so_ good to see you.”They’re greeted at the door by a young man, who looks to be of similar age to both Kara and Lena. His skin bronze, his hair long and dark - reaching just below his ears; he stands with a tall posture; his hands held out at chest height, fingertips connected into a tented position; his voice calm and even.

“Hi Brainy!” Kara enthusiastically greets. “This is Special Agent Lena Luthor” She makes a point to emphasise each word of her partners name and title.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Brainy.”

“Lena prefers government names, she’s _very_ professional” Kara jests, smirking beside her.

Brainy nods, his calm expression never wavering. “Well, my government name is Querl Dox. However, I much prefer Brainy, as it highlights my _superior_ intellect.”

Lena isn’t sure how to respond. “That’s rather… impressive.” She finds herself glancing at Kara for guidance - she’s met with a warm, amused smile.

“Welcome to my humble abode, informally known as: The Mothership.” He steps to the side and extends one arm to allow them entrance, with Kara first and Lena following.

The Mothership. Lena should have assumed a friend of Kara’s would also harbour those same fanatical sci-fi conceptions.

Brainy closes the door behind them as Kara leads them into the living room with practiced, familiar ease. “I assume I can be of your service somehow, as you are exceedingly early for game night.” He directs at Kara. 

“Yes— and I’m sorry, but I can’t make it to game night this week - I’m working a case. Will you tell Nia I’m really, really, _really_ sorry?” Kara pleads.

“Of course, work is of the highest importance.” Brainy states in understanding, smiling for the first time.

Kara glances at Lena. “We need your help with something…”

Kara briefly explains their current findings, as well as her own sighting in the alley. Lena understands now why Kara wanted her to wait to call it in to Assistant Director Jonzz - Brainy is a friend, and an external consultant.

Brainy raises an arm slightly, pointing his index finger upward. “You have come to the right person.” He then registers Kara’s appearance, something akin to a light grimace contorting his features. “But maybe you’d perhaps like to shower first? Your current appearance is… unsavoury.”

Lena raises a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh, to which she is unsuccessful.

“I was going to ask okay, once we— I’m going.” Kara mumbles in defeat, picking up the go-bag she had carried in from the car and making her way to the bathroom.

Brainy heads over to the desk situated in the corner of the room. His computer set-up is impressive, and nothing less than expected: he has three monitors, two keyboards equipped with led-lighting, and a rather impressive unit - also equipped with led-lighting. He pulls over an additional chair and gestures for Lena to join him in his research.

Kara re-appears no more than thirty minutes later looking a stark contrast to her former self, wearing light grey pants, and a pastel-pink button up with the top two buttons undone revealing the soft curve of her collarbone, her hair also freshly washed, glasses packed away in her bag. She looks… soft, and Lena unabashedly rakes her eyes over her form. It takes her a few moments to notice, until her eyes land on her the exposed skin of her collarbone - a deep purple bruise.

“Kara!” She exclaims in shock and in worry.

Kara looks visibly startled, as Brainy looks on in curiosity.

“Yes?..”

Lena stands. “You’re hurt.”

Kara frowns, and begins to inspect the exposed skin of her body, starting with her hands. “Where?” She tucks in her chin in an attempt to see her chest - the only place she’s unable to see without a mirror.

Brainy laughs from his chair as he watches. “Your movements resemble a puppy chasing its tail - curious, but never successful in its quest.”

Kara pouts, clearly perplexed, as Lena ushers them both into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At the click of the door, she begins smoothly unfastening the buttons of Kara’s shirt to assess the severity of her injuries.

“Lena, what are you…” Kara breathes in question, her arms hanging limply by her sides.

“You lied.” Lena states, halting her movements and unconsciously gripping onto either side of Kara’s now open shirt. “About being hurt - you said you weren’t hurt”. Her eyes move from the bruise, to Kara before zoning in on the purple bruising ghosting her clavicle.

Kara visibly swallows, they’re close enough for the movement of her throat to distract Lena from her medical focus. Her eyes slowly gliding their way up to meet Kara’s, suddenly aware of the situation she so valiantly enabled.

“I said it didn’t _want_ to hurt me” Kara corrects, her voice lower than before. “It ran into me… I hit the side of a wall.”

“Well it has. It did hurt you, Kara.” Lena’s voice is hushed, as she releases the grip she has on the shirt - now creased - and places her right fingertips against the bruised skin of her collarbone - assessing the damage. The skin brightens in colour at her touch, before fading back to its visceral, painful shade.

Lena feels Kara expel a shaky breath under her touch which she assumes is from pain. “Does that hurt? Are you in pain?” She questions, Kara shakes her head - no.

Her palm flattens against the upper region of Kara’s pectoral muscle, just under her clavicle to asses for breaks or fractures - she finds none.

Another shaky breath. 

Kara’s skin feels warm beneath Lena’s palm as she watches her hand rise and fall with each unsteady breath Kara inhales… exhales; she can feel the rhythmic thumping of her heartbeat - it’s fast. She stays there for a moment, subliminally listening to the movements of Kara’s body, feeling her skin grow increasingly warmer - until Kara swallows thickly once more - the movement pulling Lena from her trance.

Her eyes absently wander up to meet Kara’s - her pupils have dilated, her eyes now slightly hooded, the sight fills Lena with warmth as she’s submerged in visceral want. She flexes her fingers - her touch featherlight against the bruising, and follows Kara’s eyes as they slowly flitter down to Lena’s lips, before her own hone in on Kara’s.

“I’ve found something!” Brainy yells, penetrating their haze.

Lena removes her palm from Kara’s skin and begins slowly fastening her shirt buttons, her eyes intently tracing each movement, surprised at how calm her fingers move.

“You’re fine.” She states as she fastens the last button, subconsciously holding onto the end of the shirt, unable to completely disengage just yet as she resumes eye contact. “Next time, tell me. Everything”.

Kara begins nodding, still dazed by their encounter. “I promise”.

Lena nods in finality as she opens the door, taking a deep calming breath as she makes her way back to Brainy. Her mind swimming with desire. She needs time to process the situation: to understand her predisposition, to understand Kara’s susceptibility. There isn’t time, not right now.

Brainy pulls up police reports dating back two months ago. “I retrieved these, I think you’ll find them of great use.”

“Did you hack into the police database?” Lena questions in disbelief turning to Kara for clarification. Kara shrugs as she opens and closes her mouth a few times in a futile attempt to explain.

The reports show case files pertaining the autopsy of a deceased John Doe, befitting the description of Kara’s proclaimed Jersey Devil sighting from 2001. His body was found a month prior to the current sightings in conjunction with Detective Brooks case.

“So there’s three, or at least there was three.” Kara states, rather than questions as she thinks back to the unnecessary murder in 2001.

“Indeed.” Brainy clicks another file and drags it across to open on the second monitor. “I also found this.”

The screen is illuminated by another drawing, similar to the one Kara had brought to the diner this morning. This drawing, however, more closely depicts a female, rather than a male.

“Okay, I have a theory” Kara states, as Lena and Brainy both avert their attention in intrigue. “I don’t think this is the Jersey Devil, I think it’s more like Big Foot.”

Lena refrains from dipping her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I agree with Kara” Brainy commends. “Every culture has a similar mythological ideology: the Yeti, Sasquatch, the Russian almas, The Sonnequat… a symbolic fear of our dual natures as humans.”

“As creators of life, and destroyers of it…” Lena adds in contemplation, her reprieve being swayed.

Kara looks proud, it compels Lena to press further. “Humans retain hereditary traits through evolution. We can be destructive, and territorial…We can be oriented by reproductive drives, by sexual desires.” She observes movement at Kara’s throat as she swallows thickly - for the third time that day - and fights the flush she feels prickling her neck.

“Almost tribal” Brainy interjects, completely unenlightened by the tension thickening between them. “They were mates… uh, in the _reproductive_ sense.” He clarifies.

“I think after the demise of her male counter-part, she left their home, she left the woods for survival— to fend for herself.” Kara adds.

Lena nods in understanding. “So we’re not looking for the Jersey Devil” She states

“We might not even be looking for a man, we could be looking for a woman”

\----

Lena calls Assistant Director J’onnz on their drive back to Atlantic City for approval of the case, to which he authorises. This delights Kara, and helps quell Lena’s anxiety induced by her partners incessant rebellion.

As they’re nearing the exit on the highway, Kara decides to call into the station for any updates in the hopes to get ahead of any recent discoveries or leads. The desk officer is particularly forthcoming - a privilege they were not anointed in their prior engagement with the Atlantic City police department - he announces that a sighting matching the description of the suspect has been reported, and a team of armed officers have been dispatched to the specified location - the New Jersey Woods.

Kara infects the car with nervous apprehension - her angst coursing through her body, manifesting in a jittery bounce of her left leg. Lena is overcome with an unbridled urge to halt its movements, to place her hand atop her thigh. She doesn’t - she harbours restraint, aware of boundaries. Instead, she drives faster.

It’s twilight as they reach the New Jersey Woods: the sun is an orange mirage as it glimmers through the expanse of trees, taking its final steps into descent. The sky is smeared with sherbet streaks of pink, purple, and yellow across a dimming blue sky.

The clearing is loaded with police issued vehicles, lights flashing. The tranquil whisper of the trees is infiltrated by the disorienting, disorderly, dispute of dispatched officers - some lingering by their cars, others trekking into the words to follow their orders.

They barely make it past the clearing before a sharp echo ricochets through the trees, deafening the atmosphere as birds flee their homes - a gunshot.

Kara valiantly sprints towards the sound, leaving Lena to cumbrously follow in her wake - mentally vowing to never wear heels again, at least not during field work.

They eventually intercept a mass of officers, crowded in an opening between the trees, to discover what they had suspected - a woman. A feral woman splayed on the ground: her hair matted into a nest atop her head, her sun-burned skin caked with the earth - soil, and leaves. She was shot, portraying no signs of life.

Detective Brooks is amongst the cluster of officers, his firearm still pointed at the helpless, feral woman.

Kara emits a sad sigh, her hands clenching, unclenching into fists as she momentarily closes her eyes and takes a calming collecting breath. As they open, they instinctively zone in on Detective Brooks as she makes her approach.

“Why did you have to kill her?” Her voice is laced with sadness and contempt at his unfathomed cataclysmic approach.

Detective Brooks lowers his gun. “The same reason you kill a bear, or a rabid dog.”

Kara doesn’t speak. She silently searches him for answers, for an explanation to make sense of his cruelty.

Lena steps forward and gently taps her fingers against her forearm, offering a raft from the perturbed currents of the exchange she’s uneasily treading.

They walk to their car in silence, and drive to National City in muted melancholy.

\----

Lena enters the office the following day heavy, and burdened, despite a full nine hours of sleep. The previous night had ended with them parting ways with Kara blearily mumbling about how she feels responsible. Lena was painfully aware that her partner had been awake for over 48 hours and had begun drowning in delirium. Sleep was crucial at that point - for them both - talking could be postponed until tomorrow.

It was now tomorrow.

“Kara.” Lena greets as she enters their office, sliding the door closed behind her.

“Morning, Lena” Kara greets, having been pulled from absently sipping at her coffee. She gestures towards the second cup on the desk for Lena to accept.

Coffee can wait. It will only aide in unharnessing her already frivolous anxiety. Emotional intelligence is a skill Lena has yet to fully master - a skill most children inherently flourish through varying stages of development. Instead, her childhood in the Luthor household had only harnessed her ability to repress memories through varying stages of her life. She is finely tuned into her emotions, and can concisely read those of others - but struggles when formulating words surrounding such vulnerabilities.

She’s not inept, not by any means. Further practice, and skill is required however, to compare to the artful ease at which she’s able to discuss quantum physics, or human biology.

“Last night you were mumbling, disoriented by your clear exhaustion.” She takes her seat. “But I need you to understand that you are not responsible for what happened.”

“But maybe if we hadn’t intervened in the first place…” Kara begins, her words trailing off.

Lena pointedly shakes her head, determined. “You can’t immediately change the inherent way people behave, or how they rationalise situations. Detective Brooks would have followed that same path, even in your absence.”

Kara raises her brow as she brings the styrofoam cup to her lips, the steam briefly fogging her glasses. “I guess— you’re right. I know I can’t save everyone, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try.”

Lena thinks of their bubble, of their floating secrets, conspiracies, and tales of the unbelievable. “You can talk to me.”

Kara’s absent, solemn gaze softens.

“I know it’s forbidden to discuss what we see, and what we do. I can imagine that’s quite difficult— not being able to talk to Alex”

“You have no idea” She admits.

Lena responds with a small, sympathetic smile.

“Does this mean we can have a secret handshake now? Can we get t-shirts, too? And codenames, definitely codenames” Kara rambles excitedly as her solemn mood washes away in place of her usual sunny disposition.

“One step at a time.” Lena asserts with a relieved smile as she reaches towards her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: for mentioned death
> 
> I re-wrote this chapter twice, so I hope you all like it <3

The foliage of the trees whirls past in a blur of deep green, and blue cloudy skies streaked grey - a scenic backdrop to the faint reflection of herself in the car window. They had been passengers in the car of this unrequited road-trip for three hours now - the agent’s they had been paired with exude an unbridled enthusiasm that herself and Kara do not.

It’s the first time Lena has been instructed to attend the annual ‘team work’ seminar - designed and intended to promote team building and communication within departments. The irony of attending a seminar to prompt concise and effective communication within teams, or with partners, is not lost on Lena; in regards to her heated encounter with Kara in New Jersey. Three weeks have passed since their discovery of the Jersey Devil (or lack thereof), three weeks since their heated encounter in Brainy’s bathroom, three weeks of suggestive conversations, of magnetic _almost_ touches, and lingering looks. Three weeks of Lena deliberating her rationale, and three weeks of failing to communicate. At times, she’s resigned the fact and assumed she’s over-thinking. Perhaps silence _will_ serve the best strategy, for the time being.

Agents Winn Schott, and Eve Teschmacher animatedly discuss former seminars from the front of the car, painting colourful hyperbolic pictures of a seemingly mundane, grey-scale event.

Assistant Director J’onzz insisted the four of them fly to Georgia, and then drive to Tallahassee (for a true bonding experience) which is the location of this years seminar. The drive is thankfully the final segment of travel in their group excursion.

“Last year was something of a personal revelation.” Winn announces, his eyes trained on the road ahead. “We were doing an exercise called ‘team builders’…”

“How _original_.” Kara mumbles to Lena, her voice low as to not offend, eliciting an amused smile.

“We were given two minutes to build a tower from ordinary office furniture.” He continues, his voice dripping excitement.

Eve is smiling in fervour as she looks up from the seminar pamphlet she’d been ardently reading, to watch Winn. “When I stood on Agent Schott’s shoulders to put that electric pencil sharpener on top of the pile,” She pauses for emphasis, shaking her head wistfully. “we both knew - we could have _never_ done it alone.”

Kara leans across the small space between them, edging closer to Lena. “Please make it stop.” She comically pleads.

Lena closes her eyes as she stifles a laugh, evidently aware of Kara’s discomfort. Her partner had expressed - in intricate detail - the reasons why she despised seminars like the one the were headed to: in Assistant Director J’onzz office, on their drive to the airport, during the flight, and then again once they’d begun their drive to Tallahassee. Lena wholeheartedly agrees - she was never one for small talk or unavailing trust falls.

“Have you been to one of these team seminars, Agent Luthor?” Winn asks, glancing at Lena through the rear-view mirror.

“No, I haven’t; but I did attend a constructive problem solving course when I first joined the Bureau.”

Eve swiftly turns in her chair, now facing the backseat. “Oh! Did you play that game where you can’t use any negative words?”

“I just couldn’t believe how hard it was to not use the word ‘but’!” Winn interjects before Lena has the opportunity to answer.

Kara snorts in amusement, a little too loud to go unnoticed, and is met with a glowering stare from Eve. “Have _you_ been to one of these team building seminars, Agent Danvers?”. Her previously chipper tone now diminished to one of displeasure at Kara’s levity.

“I have,” She nods, waits for Eve to turn around in her chair before mumbling a hushed “unfortunately.” to Lena.

“That’s great!” Winn rejoices, his loud reaction awkwardly placed in the small confines of the car. “Then you know it builds muscles you never knew you had.”

Lena’s thoughts are transported to fleeting memories of the gym, of Kara in deliciously tight training clothes - of _her_ muscles, and how she’s almost certain Kara is precisely already aware of them all.

Eve turns around in her chair again, pointedly making eye contact with Kara, and then Lena - yanking her from her inappropriate thoughts. “Communication is key.”

Lena bites on the inside of her cheek as she chances a look at Kara, who offers an uncharacteristically awkward smile. Perhaps the irony of the situation is not lost on her partner, either.

A few miles ahead they’re stopped by Leon County highway patrol as they approach a roadblock. The officer bends down as Winn taps the button to open the drivers-side window.

“Sorry folks, it’ll be a few minutes.” He offers apologetically, as he taps the window frame - the muggy, humid air flittering through into the air-conditioned car. 

“What’s going on, officer?” Winn inquires.

The highway patrol officer tips his head, his hat effectively gesturing towards the woods. “We got a little situation, is all.”

The right side back door is clicked open as Kara seizes the opportunity for essential freedom, stretching her arms out above her head as she ventures into the clearing off the highway shoulder.

“Where is she going?” Eve questions, her annoyance clear.

The clearing is littered with police cars, highway patrol vehicles, wandering pedestrians, and the minor essential - public bathrooms.

Lena doesn’t answer, her attention diverted towards her wandering partner as she watches a middle-aged woman approach Kara: her face stricken with worry. They’re talking, the woman’s body language conveys clear shock - her motions are jittery, and she can’t seem to remain focused on one thing in particular. Kara nods which seems to placate the woman slightly, before she heads further into the clearing leading to the woods.

“We’re going to be late for the wine and cheese reception.” Eve directs at Winn in a whiny whimper.

“I’ll find out.” Lena belatedly offers, refraining an eye-roll at Eve’s tone, as she climbs out of the car and curiously follows the path of her partner.

The air is thick, heavy and damp, the moisture prickling her skin with a sticky film despite the cooler air nearing the trees. She makes her way through the foliage, avoiding protruding branches and overgrown roots caked in moss - the greenery wet with dew.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I’m with the FBI.” Kara’s familiar voice sweeps through the clearing as Lena enters shortly after, noticing a group of Search and Rescue officers knelt on the ground, assessing the soil.

A female officer stands and makes her way over to Kara. She’s of average build, looks to be in her early thirties: she’s a few inches shorter than Kara; her skin pale and dusted with prominent freckles; her eyes are a deep soulful blue; and her hair red, unruly, curly; her face is kind, yet authoritative - her appearance is striking. “Officer Mellark… Who called you guys out?” She asks, confusion etching her features.

“No one, we were stopped at your roadblock.” She turns around to gesture towards the direction of the roadblock and notices Lena approaching. Kara holds up her index finger signalling ‘one minute’, with a determined look on her face. “You had a shooting? I was stopped by a woman concerned for her husband.”

Officer Mellark’s brows furrow at Kara’s unwarranted intrigue. “Shots were reported, but we have no evidence of anyone being shot…”

Kara takes a few careful steps onto the higher ground. “Okay, what evidence do you have?” She questions with rampant intrigue.

“A survey team working these woods didn’t report in last night, we found one man’s jacket bloody and pretty torn up, and this morning a boy - Adrian, got separated from his father”

“Separated by what?”

Officer Mellark sighs, her shoulders rising and falling in dismay at her deficient findings. “I don’t know, it looks like it could be some sort of animal attack. I’m not sure yet what kind.”

Kara crosses her arms, her brows furrowing in thought as she listens intently - memorising every small, minute detail.

“I followed tracks with the surveyors, but the trails became cold and _really_ confusing as they moved deeper into the trees.” Officer Mellark turns and points towards the trails, as Kara follows suit. “There was a third set of tracks leading away that I couldn’t identify.”

Kara nods, turning to face Officer Mellark. “As the surveyors?”

“No, um, as man or animal.”

Lena restlessly retrieves her phone from her pocket to check the time - they were definitely going to be late. “Kara?” She calls the short distance between them, fruitlessly hoping her partner might leave the Leon County officials to do their work and not intervene.

“Hold on, one more minute.” Kara pleads, turning back. “What about Adrian? His father?” She questions and follows Officer Mellark down into a kneeling position.

“I tracked him to where he fired the shots.” She points to a vague set of tracks imprinted along the soil. “The ground’s pretty rocky, but I can tell from the depressions in the underlying soil that he entered the bushes over there.” Officer Mellark diverts her attention towards Kara and away from the soil. “That’s where I picked up another set of tracks - two _distinctly different_ set of tracks.”

“Are there animals in these woods?”

Officer Mellark nods. “Panther, bears…”

Lena takes a few careful steps up onto the higher ground, her heels sliding slightly on the uneven terrain as she makes her way to Kara and Officer Mellark.

“And these tracks aren’t animal?”

“No ma’am…” Officer Mellark confirms, her concern evident. She stands up, brushing off her legs as dirt, leaves and soil scatter into the air before making her way over to her team who have dispersed into the trees.

“Kara, we have the conference…” Lena leads, foreseeing Kara’s inherent need to help. “Winn and Eve are waiting, and not very patiently.”

Kara purses her lips as she plants her hands on her hips. “How do I say this without using any negative words, Lena?” She asks lightheartedly, referencing Eve’s previous recollection of a former seminar.

Lena purses her lips as she expels a breath. “You want me to tell them that you can’t make it to this years team work seminar?” She questions.

Kara pulls her lips into an impish smile, raising her hands to rest on Lena’s biceps, and squeezing gently. “We don’t even need the seminar! We have amazing, unspoken communication already.” She absently tucks a few errant hairs behind Lena’s ear, oblivious to her small token of affection. “You already know what I’m thinking.” Kara grins before walking off into the trees to catch up with Officer Mellark.

“Oh how I wish that were true.” Lena mumbles to herself as she’s left standing there dumbfounded, the skin of her cheek tingling in the wake of Kara’s featherlight touch.

———

Much to Eve’s delight, they arrive on time for the wine and cheese reception. The conference is held at the Hilton Hotel in Tallahassee - it’s an aesthetically divine venue for a Bureau event, and surprisingly luxurious for their strict and never frivolous budgeting. It pales in comparison to the exquisite suites Lena once had the privilege of staying in, courtesy of Lilian’s finances. Alas, that was nearly a decade ago - a fragment of a past life. Lena has adapted, and learned to appreciate the the real beauty in things, as opposed to seeing things hindered by a gilded perspective.

The reception is held in the lower floor grand event space: the walls are white, with mirror columns bordered with aristocratic plastering; the high ceiling is decorated with royalchandeliers, the glass creating a twinkling gleam below; there are a number of tables placed throughout the room for various things - different cheeses, wine, beer; the table cloths, chairs, and carpet are of a deep purple.

After a very trying drive from Leon County to their hotel, Lena heads straight for the wine table upon arrival at the reception. Listening to Winn and Eve consistently ramble about trust falls, animatedly discuss various team building exercises, and openly divulge their contempt for the absence of Agent Danvers for over thirty minutes is enough to sway anyone to the sweet relief of alcohol.

Lena is contentedly sipping on her third glass of red wine, which she finds is the perfect amount to shift the teetering infernal nuisance of her fellow agents into a dull, slightly bothersome experience playing distantly in the background. The reception offered a pleasant excuse to dress-up and exchange pleasantries with a few other agents attending the event. The situation reminds her of the many gala’s and charity events she had attended with Lilian and Lex throughout the years.

It’s nearing 19:00 pm when her phone beeps, gleefully interrupting Winn’s heartfelt, and intricately detailed explanation of the benefits of ice breakers. She pulls out her phone with her free hand.

It’s a text from Kara:

_‘Are you still at the reception?’_

_‘I am, why?’_

Kara’s next response arrives in the form of her room number, accompanied with the following emojis:

_‘cheese, glass of wine, praying hands, smiley face’_

To which Lena swiftly deciphers her coded language to translate to: Kara would like to bask in the benefits of the reception without actually having attended the reception. It takes her all of five seconds to concede that swiping a bottle of wine, and a plate of cheese with the possibility of being caught greatly outweighs spending any additional time with Winn and Eve. The 2.5 glasses of wine deliciously coursing through her system also play a pertinent role in this decision making process.

She puts her phone away as she turns to her fellow agents, smiling graciously. “It’s been a pleasure, but—”

Winn is pouting, his lips downturned into a frown as he interjects. “You’re leaving already?” He questions sincerely.

“Agent Danvers?” Eve assumes, her disinterest in Kara clearly never wavering.

“Yes, to you both. I’ll see you tomorrow” She offers them a curt smile before heading towards the main exit; masterly exchanging her half empty glass for an unopened bottle, two fresh glasses, and a plate of cheese on her way out - undetected.

Lena knocks twice with the wine bottle against the door as she reaches Kara’s room, the glass creating a dull, heavy thud as the red liquid swallows the sound. “Room service.” She calls out, hearing shuffling towards the door from inside.

Kara pulls open the door and immediately grins as she’s welcomed with Lena dextrously holding a small, silver plate of cheese in one hand; and a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other. She reaches out for the plate first, to which Lena takes a step back, protectively holding the items out of Kara’s reach.

“On one condition,” Lena states through a schooled expression, trying not to smile at Kara’s pout due to the goods being withheld. “You can’t leave me alone with them again.”

“I pinky swear.” She holds up her right pinky finger.

Lena takes a step forward, a brow raising teasingly as she smirks. “My hero.” She hands the plate to an eagerly waiting Kara as she makes her way into the room, the heavy hotel door slowly clicking shut behind them.

They had both been assigned standard Queen rooms: the walls are painted a creamy white - matching the standard fitted sheets of the bed and its headboard; there’s a black oak dresser placed opposite; the floors are thickly carpeted in a grey marbled design; on the far side of the room there are floor-to-ceiling windows covering the expanse of the wall outlooking the city, with a white oak desk in-front.

Lena carefully steps over the luggage Kara has so graciously left haphazardly placed in the centre of the walkway, and makes her way to the desk where she begins pouring two glasses of wine.

She turns around with two full glasses - one in each hand - to face Kara who is sat cross-legged on the bed, and pauses. “Do you prefer red or white?” Lena asks apprehensively, realising now that she should have asked for a wine preference.

“Definitely red.” Kara answers, visibly observing Lena’s choice of clothing - her eyes looking up and down in an inconspicuous once-over. “You look amazing, by the way.” She adds, her lips forming a knowing smile.

Lena had chosen an elegant Burgundy sheath dress for the reception - with capped sleeves and a modestly plunging neckline, one which now exhibits the blush inching its way across her exposed skin.

She dips her head slightly, a smile ghosting her lips as she feels the heat paint her cheeks in response to being left disarmed and helpless at the mercy of Kara’s honest, and unabashed compliment. “You flatter me.”

“I only speak the truth.” Kara admits, raising a hand in justification, her smile growing wider.

Lena had become accustomed to receiving such compliments from her partner - they were never inappropriately displaced and were _always_ welcomed. They were sometimes sweet, sometimes in seemingly innocent observance, but always a little flirty, and always so characteristically Kara. As time passed over the last two months, Lena found herself becoming a wanting recipient of Kara’s flattery. With each word suggestively uttered, she felt a warmth ignite from deep within. It felt taboo, like sipping alcohol in the deep shackles of prohibition - dangerously delicious. Lena has always prided herself on never surrendering to the intoxicating temptress of hedonism; but never before has she been an unarmed beneficiary of an alluring charm such as Kara’s. Each time re-ignites that familiar and wanting warmth, and each time that warmth melts away at the walls of her resolve, leaving Lena to replace the now liquified components, and always in vain.

She hands Kara her glass and takes a seat at the plush chair placed at the desk and crosses one leg over the other, feeling seen under Kara’s gaze in the dim lighting of the room. “I should remind you that this goes against the Bureau’s policy of agents consorting in the same hotel room while under assignment.” She toys, her tone void of any severity as she takes a languid sip of her wine.

Kara schools her expression to faux-solemnity. “I won’t tell if you won’t”.

It conveys a vow of the unspoken, an ode to inebriation in the depths of prohibition.

———

At 09:00am they find themselves at the Langley residence, home to Adrian Langley - the boy with the missing father.

Officer Mellark had contacted Kara earlier that morning with an update and a request for help: explaining that Adrian had reported being chased by the creature in the house, with a fearful description it being invisible with bright, glowing red eyes.

The Leon County detectives are interviewing Adrian and Mrs Langley when they arrive, so they make quick work of surveying the house in the meantime in search for any clues, or possible leads; with Kara searching downstairs, and Lena upstairs.

Adrian’s room is the epitome of teenage youth - dirty laundry piled on the floor and hanging wildly from various places; stacks of plates and cups litter all surfaces available; and his bed is unkept and piled with folded laundry. Lena struggles to suppress the grimace as she enters the cave, as she’s reminded of how lucky she and Lex were to have cleaners whom worked so tirelessly to keep their living spaces in the most pristine conditions.

“I love this film” Kara exclaims as she enters the room having finished surveying the lower floor. She walks over to the wall-mounted flat-screen paused on The Invisible Man.

Lena makes her way over to Kara. “I have no idea what that is.” She points to the paused scene displayed on the screen. “I’m going to take a wild guess that its sci-fi related, yes?”

“It’s The Invisible Man, Lena.” Kara states, as if the title of the film will suddenly jolt her memory.

Lena’s brows raise in recognition as her mind begins to connect the puzzle pieces. “This may provide us with some insight into this invisible creature. His subconsciousness could have projected his fear to manifest into a physical object of his imagination.”

“The invisible man is invisible.” Kara states simply, offering no further explanation, causing Lena’s raised brows to furrow in perplexity.

“Right…”

“Adrian said he was chased by a creature with glowing red eyes. Red isn’t invisible.” Kara explains, before gesturing for Lena to follow her downstairs and into the kitchen, ducking and weaving through security tape on their path.

“I found these tracks…” Kara announces as she kneels down in front of the door leading to the backyard, pointing at a few scuff marks and faint imprints on the white tiled flooring.

Lena kneels down beside her partner, patiently waiting for Kara to explain.

“That’s dried mud against the tile, it’s been tracked in from outside.” Kara points to a smudge of earthy brown against the tiles.

“Perhaps from the family dog?”

Kara shakes her head, and brings a finger down closer to a specific imprint. “That’s from the ball of a foot, and there’s five toes.” She explains as she directly points out each imprint for each toe.

Lena’s attempt at stifling her puzzlement fail. “Hold on, I thought you said it _isn’t_ human?”

“It’s not, but the weight distribution is all wrong.” Kara explains, diverting her attention back to Lena. “People walk heel to toe, but this thing walks on the ball of its feet.”

“Kara, how do you know all of this?” Lena questions in confused amazement.

“Girl Scout.” She raises her left hand, holding her pinky finger and thumb in her palm with three raised fingers - the girl scout sign.

Lena smiles warmly at this, envisioning a young Kara, collecting badges and selling cookies on the weekend - it’s an endearing thought to picture.

“Alex and I also went hiking a lot with Jeremiah growing up, he taught us how to track.” She explains further, a wistful gleam to her eyes.

Lena finds herself with an incessant urge to know more, to uncover the memories behind that wistful gleam and delve deeper into the history of Kara Danvers, but now is not the time.

“So if this isn’t a man or an animal, what is it?” She questions, re-focusing her thoughts to the cardinal task at hand.

Before Kara has the opportunity to elaborate on her no-doubt colourful theory, they’re approached by Officer Mellark.

“You’ve found the tracking marks I see. They’re the same as the ones I saw in the woods yesterday.” She announces, as Kara and Lena both stand-up from their kneeling positions.

“Whatever it is, it’s already attacked three grown men, and has the ability to dispose of its prey without detection. It’s clearly a highly motivated predator with low visibility.” Kara begins to elaborate her intricate theory. “It has one huge advantage over us, the woods.”

Officer Mellark’s features contort into something akin to fear and wonderment at the working theory presented to her. “How do we stop it?”

Lena looks from an intensely worried Officer Melark and over to her partner for guidance, feeling displaced. Lena had never had the opportunity to join Girl Scouts during her childhood - her time was spent grafting on various STEM projects, Mathlete’s competitions, AP classes, and additional home-schooling from Lilian herself. The wilderness isn’t a foreign world to Lena, it’s an entirely different solar system and she’s spacewalking into the dark abyss of the unknown, tethered to Kara, at least.

“We need to identify it, and find it before it hurts anyone else.”

———

Officer Mellark suggests they team up and instigate a search in the woods in the hopes to map the area, discover and follow tracks, and eventually identify and capture the suspected creature. She kindly provides both Kara and Lena with the correct attire for the assignment: black hiking boots, thermally insulated black trousers and grey long sleeve t-shirts, as well as North Face insulated waterproof jackets.

It’s 15:00pm by the time they’re equipped, ready and waiting at their specified location. Mellark introduces them to her tech expert Nate. He looks young and scrawny, with sun-kissed bright blonde hair, and sun-singed pink skin, he wears glasses, and seems to be no heavier than 110 pounds at best.

“It’s called a FLIR, for Forward Looking Infa-Red.” He explains, proudly exhibiting his tech equipment to a underwhelmed Lena. He has a thick, heavy looking, black laptop in a case harnessed to his torso, the screen emits a deep blue as heat signatures appear and disappear in the distance - their existence being captured with the device. In his right hand he wields a hand-held radar gun.

Lena has seen far superior tech. Lena has invented and crafted far superior tech. She doesn’t comment though, and kindly allows Nate to continue his ingenuous explanation.

“It was developed for chopper pilots in the war and detects body heat at 300 yards.” He aims the radar gun at Mellark as she begins approaching, the screen erupts in a flickering storm of green, yellow, and red - outlining a silhouette in the shape of her body.

Kara strides over to Lena having overheard their conversation. “The war?” She mumbles incredulously. Lena neatly raises a brow and purses her lips. At least she wasn’t the only one underwhelmed by this ‘tech expert’.

“Okay, listen up!” Mellark calls out as everyone gathers in closer. “The only way to communicate in these woods is via short-wave radio, so everyone stay close because your phones won’t work. Maintain visual contact at all times, if you get lost, please _do not_ come looking for me, you got that?” She pauses for visual or verbal understanding, continuing only once her team has nodded their confirmation. “Do not come looking for me, initiate oral contact - so shout, scream, sing, just be loud. If no one responds, sit tight and don’t move, I will come looking for you.” She nods in finality. “Alright, let’s head out. And just a reminder, I have the water!”

She smacks the palm of her hand onto the woven material of her backpack before smoothly swinging it onto her back.

Mellark and Nate begin to expertly walk ahead into their chartered domain, as Kara and Lena follow along behind.

“I think the woods are pushing back.”

Lena looks over to Kara, waiting for further explanation. “What do you mean?”

“The survey team were the first attacked, they were mapping out a new 100,000-acre plot. Civilisation are pushing really hard into the woods, they’ll destroy the wildlife to do it. What if the wildlife is just pushing back?” She asks rhetorically, her eyes trained on the uneven terrain below her feet as they step over a fallen tree trunk. “I think it took Adrian’s dad first because he was the strongest.”

“Weakening the herd.” Lena offers, to which Kara agrees in the form of a nod.

An hour passes as they trek their way deeper and deeper into the woods. Mellark skilfully marks their location along the way by leaving white rocks on the tops of fallen trunks and stubs to allow them easier passage on their travels back.

“Do you have anything yet?” Lena calls out to Nate, who is a few steps ahead.

“Nothing yet, like literally, not even wildlife.” He slows his pace to allow Lena to fall into step.

Her features inadvertently portray her confusion and distrust with his tech. “Isn’t that a little strange?” She questions.

Nate awkwardly laughs, the sound misplaced in the gravitas of the situation. “Yeah, this place is usually alive with sound and movement. I’m not like an expert, but I’ve never seen it like this before.” He admits.

Lena thinks to comment on his painful lack of expertise but is momentarily awed by the sheer wonder of the woods:of the high, ancient trees thick with foliage of a deep green, of the vibrant moss covering the trunks and branches in a dewy film, how the unmapped path of fresh earthy soil winds further and further into new unexplored territory. She could see now why Kara had been a Girl Scout, and why she had enjoyed hiking with Alex throughout her childhood.

“It really is beautiful” She admires out loud, craning her neck to look up as the trees pierce the blue skyline.

“That’s what happens, people are so busy looking around, then BAM! they get eaten.” Nate states, his eyes trained on his screen rather than straight ahead, his sudden change in volume causing Lena to plummet back to reality.

Another hour passes by, and with it brings a gradual descent of their light source. The sun begins to slowly sink behind the soaring tips of the trees as the heat starts to dissipate in its wake. The group re-forms into a single line trek - with Mellark navigating her domain, Nate following in second, Lena in third, and Kara fourth.

Nate stops abruptly, causing Lena to almost walk directly into him. “Wa-wait! I think I’ve got something, it’s about 20 yards ahead.” He zones in on his monitor as it sparks with yellow light.

Both Kara and Lena unholster their guns in anticipation.

“Where? I don’t see it.” Mellark comments, her sight focused in the distance.

“It’s just sitting there…” Nate comments, his brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes remain trained on his screen, intently watching the yellow streaks of light.

Lena leans in closer and peeks over Nate’s shoulder to clarify for herself that the screen is illuminated with signs of heat signatures, before looking out further ahead in an attempt to witness something, anything.

“It’s moving!” He exclaims. “Over there!” He points towards the left as the team begin jogging in the direction of their assailant - leaves, twigs, and strewn branches cracking and snapping in their path.

They run 20 yards before Nate abruptly halts their movement. “Hold up— WAIT! There’s two of them now.”

“There’s two?!” Kara exclaims, leaning over Lena’s shoulder in disbelief.

“They’re moving in opposite directions!” Nate announces. “There, and there.” He points to the left as Lena and Mellark begin running in his advised direction, and then to the right as he and Kara take off in the opposite way.

They run for 20 yards before Mellark halts their movement, placing an arm out to stop Lena, as she frantically looks around - her movements jittery in confusion and fear.

“What is it?” Lena asks, slightly breathless as she uses both hands to raise her firearm in anticipation.

Mellark shakes her head, panting in fatigue. “I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right.” Her voice is strained and seeping with worry.

“They’re trying to separate us…” Lena suddenly realises, her eyes adjusting to the darkening environment - their last glimmer of light disappearing behind the trees. “Let’s go back.”

Mellark nods as she re-adjusts the straps of her backpack before leading the way back to Nate and Kara. Lena follows behind, her arms remaining raised in a poised position, fingers clutched onto her firearm, ready.

They’re almost 20 yards back when it happens. Mellark is dragged from below at an inhuman speed as she disappears into the dewy moss and moist earthy soil with a sharp gasp. Lena’s stomach drops in unison.

“Mellark!” Lena calls, her eyes widened in instinctual fear. She grips onto her gun a little tighter as she frantically canvases her surroundings, her head snapping to the right as she hears movement and indistinct whispering in the leaves.

“Kara, I need help!” She yells out. Her heart begins to hammer in her chest in response to fear, the adrenaline seeping through her glands to coat her tongue and spray her mouth in its sickly sour taste.

“Lena!” Kara’s voice is faint and vague as it weaves through the deafening mass of wilderness in its search for her partner.

Lena sharply turns to the direction of her familiar voice, still fearfully aware of the erratic movements in the bushes. “Over here!”

A few seconds later Kara emerges through a high mass of bushes, sprinting towards her partner. She skids to a stop as she places her hands on Lena’s shoulders, jolting her with the unsteady speed of her movement. “Are you okay? What happened?” Her face is pained with worry as her eyes search Lena’s.

“Where’s Mellark?” Nate questions, his voice many octavesstressfully higher.

“She was a few steps ahead of me and she just disappeared.” Lena explains, looking the few feet ahead at the exact spot she witnessed it happen.

Nate hysterically waves his radar-gun into his surroundings, desperately trying to gather a reading. “I’m not getting anything.”

“They’re doing this on purpose.” Kara states as she takes a step back from Lena now she’s confident she’s no longer in imminent danger. “They separated us to take Mellark, she was leading us, she was the strongest.” She locks eyes with Lena with the knowledge her initial theory is correct, and being played out in-front of them.

“Take her where?!” Nate shrieks. “You can’t just disappear out here!”

Kara reaches out to Nate but pauses midway. “We’ll find her.” Her voice is soothing and affirmative, but fails its task as Nate begins frantically pacing.

“We need to leave, right now. We need to get out of here!”

“No, we need to _find_ her.” Kara affirms, her tone stern. “The longer we wait the less chance we have of finding her.”

Nate begins to frantically shake his head. “You’re crazy. We need to leave before it goes completely dark. Have you been out here in darkness?” His question is rhetorical and doused in terror. “If we don’t go back they might not find any of us.”

“Kara, he’s right. We’re not prepared, we have no way of communicating where we are, our navigation expert is missing, and she had our only water.” Kara listens intently, and thankfully doesn’t seem too peeved by the idea. It can be arduous to persuade a person with a hero complex to take the safer, logical, and rational path. “I want to find her too, but the risks of that aren’t logical, it’s too dangerous.” Lena admits in honesty.

“Okay.” Kara sighs in resignation. “We go together. Lead the way.” She directs to the resident ‘tech expert’.

They begin blindly following Nate through the wilderness, as he periodically checks his screen and re-adjusts the positioning of his radar-gun.

“Maybe they can regulate their body temperature.” Kara thinks out loud as they climb over a low fallen tree trunk. “Maybe that’s why we can’t always see them on the monitor.”

“Like ticks? They can halt their metabolism for up to 18 years, essentially going into suspended animation until something warm-blooded crosses paths.” She calls out behind her.

Kara takes a few quick strides to fall back in line with Lena. “Point Pleasant in West Virginia was terrorised for over a year by something that was killing the livestock, hurting the people and witnesses described them as primitive men with red glowing eyes. I read an old case file about it from thirty years ago.”

“I feel like there’s more.” Lena wonders, turning to glance at Kara suspiciously.

“They became known as the Moth Men.” Kara states in complete seriousness.

Lena suppresses a laugh as they continue their trek into the darkening woods. “Would that be filed next to Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny?”

“Neither, because they’d be filed in C and B, this would be filed under M.” She jests, humouring her partners joke.

Nate comes to a sudden stop, his head whipping around in search of something. “I can’t find the white rocks… Mellark always marks her trail with white rocks.”

“We’re going the right way—“

“Everyone stand still.” Lena commands, witnessing indistinct shuffling in the bushes ahead. “There’s something out there.” She and Kara unholster their guns as the woods fall eerily silent.

A loud whooshing erupts ahead, tearing through the flat silence.

“I see it. It’s about 30 yards ahead… it’s just sitting there.” Nate looks up at Kara in confusion, as if she holds the secrets to the universe, before she walks in quick succession towards the location, her arms held out, fingers tightly gripping her firearm. “What is she doing?” He turns to Lena in fear.

“Talk to her.” She commands.

Nate is shaking, like a leaf in high winds. “Uhh… go to your right.” His voice squeaks out as shaky as he looks as he directs Kara. “Wait!… it disappeared.”

Kara turns behind a mass of trees and fires three blasts. “I lost it!” She yells out, as the creature stalks its way towards Lena and Nate, still indistinguishable within the camouflage of the greenery.

Lena turns and fires two perfectly-aimed futile blasts as it immediately disappears again. 

“Where’s Nate?” Kara calls out as she jogs her way back to her partner, her features contorted in concern at his disappearance.

A moment later Kara is hauled down, at that same inhumane speed Lena witnessed with Mellark. She yells out Lena’s name in shock as she’s dragged by her feet through the terrain as scattered twigs, leaves, and branches scratch and claw at her skin in the gruelling process.

“Kara!” Lena is doused in adrenaline as it courses through her system, the heavy thump of her own heartbeat a deafening rhythm against the drums of her ears. She instantly begins running, firing meticulous shots at the unidentifiable creature until it finally stops - 10 yards out - injured and weak and unable to complete its depraved hunt.

She fires two more shots, feels the tremors of the ricochet as the bullets sear through the air, the reverberations jolt back through her palms and fizzle out through her forearms. The creature scurries away in a mirage of rustling green.

Lena kneels down and helps Kara into a seated position, her eyes frantically searching for the severity of injuries.

“My glasses…” Kara gasps, glancing at Lena through the shattered glass.

She delicately removes the damaged frames, careful as to not dislodge the loose and shattered lenses as she does. Watching as her eyes blink in readjustment to focus.

“Your glasses are not important right now, Kara.” Lena softly grasps Kara’s chin and slowly moves her head from side to side: her delicate skin is scattered in tiny red scratches at the base of her jaw and the edge of her left cheekbone - the fresh blood trickling and clotting at the ends.

“Lena, I’m fine.” Kara weakly asserts in a futile attempt to quell her worry.

Lena reaches around to tenderly pat across the shape of her head in an ardent search for bumps and wounds, before gently placing her hands on either side of Kara’s face, demanding her full, unwavering attention. She intently focuses on the bright blues of her eyes, expertly in search of any signs.

“Have you hit your head?” Her voice remains calm despite the storm erupting within her - an artful skill acquired through years of medical school. She may feel shaken, but it is her duty to provide a calming remedy.

Kara shakes her head against Lena’s gentle grasp.

“You’re always getting hurt.” Her calm, assertive tone is replaced with something softer as she’s unable to mask her concern. She slowly drags the soft pads of her thumbs across the line of her cheekbones as Kara’s eyes flutter closed at the gentle, soothing touch.

Lena releases her grasp, her right index and forefingers gently pushing into the hollow of Kara’s neck just below her jaw, to assess her pulse - it’s rapid, beneath cool, clammy, paling skin.

“I’m assuming you camped during your hikes with Alex?” Lena questions in trepidation.

“Uh—yeah, all the time… why?” Kara asks apprehensively, her confusion evident.

“How do you feel about camping tonight?.” She watches recognition dawn upon her partners features.

———

Nightfall has set. The night-sky envelops them in an inky, pooling, shroud of mystery. As the moon casts over a veil of lustre, accentuated by flecks of stars as they dance in orbit. The trees are engulfed in a cloud of shadows, as they conceal the layers upon layers of the woodland expanse. Temperatures have dropped, and Lena can see her respiratory particles form a chilly clouded fog as she parts her lips to expel a breath.

They trekked a short while to find safety in a small clearing; Kara is sat on the cold grass, resting against the hard bark of a low fallen tree trunk - her arms wrapped tightly around herself with the bottom half of her face nuzzled into the high neck of her insulated jacket in a quest to seek warmth.

Lena had gathered bunches of dry sticks and mounted them in a base to start a fire under the guise of Kara’s directions, but their attempts at igniting the fire had been to no avail.

“I would have been okay to keep walking.” Kara states, her voice muffled by the collar of her jacket.

Lena sighs as she scrapes two rocks together for what feels like the zillionth time, only to watch it sputter in sparks before fizzling out. She drops them to the ground and resumes her position beside her partner against the tree trunk, their shoulders flush as to preserve body heat.

“You need to rest, your body was going into shock.” Lena turns to face Kara, bringing her index and forefingers to the hollow of her neck to re-assess her pulse - it’s beat a steady rhythm against her fingers, opposed to the erratic thrumming earlier. “You’re still very cold, we need to keep you warm.”

“But it didn’t, and we don’t have a fire.” Kara states, unzipping her jacket a little to uncover her mouth, her words escaping clearer. “I saw on the Discovery Channel once, that the best way to keep warm is by cuddling with someone in a sleeping bag.” Her smile noticeable just above the hem of her jacket.

Lena laughs, warmed by Kara’s ability to find the light in any situation. “Well we don’t have a sleeping bag.” She counters.

“I still remember my first camping trip like it was yesterday. I was so nervous, but so excited.” Kara smiles wistfully at the fleeting memory. “It was just after Jeremiah and Eliza adopted me.”

Lena feels her brows reflexively raise in surprise at the adoption admission, feels a tiny spark connect them through mutual experience.

“No camping trips for baby Lena?” Kara questions.

She purses her lips and shakes her head once, taking a moment to deliberate on discussing her past. She’s overcome by a confidence she denotes to their current unfamiliar confines. “The Luthor’s are a family of prodigious intellect, and capitalistic ventures. Lilian preferred Lex and I to stay inside and debate the logistics of chess strategies, rather than spend hours playing outside.”

Kara’s wistful smile is moved to one of sympathy at the disheartening incomparability of their childhoods. “Lex is your brother?” Lena nods. “And Lilian?” She questions.

“Lilian is my adoptive mother.”

“Are you close with your family?” Kara wonders, her intrigue teetering.

Lena breaks eye-contact, her former veil of confidence withering into nervousness as she begins playing with her hands. “Family isn’t really a word which invokes the correct connotations when thinking of the Luthor’s.” Her voice is flat, somewhat distant.

Kara’s eyes glide down in recognition at Lena’s nervous fidgeting, registering her unease at the direction of their discussion, her own hands twitching in response.

“Our first camping trip was a disaster.” She admits, smiling as Lena’s shoulders relax at the change of topic. “Alex was so excited to show me her favourite place, and it was a pretty long hike to get there. We barely made it halfway when she rolled her ankle on some loose rocks.”

“What happened?”

“I carried her on my shoulders, the entire way back.” Kara smiles proudly.

“Of course you did.” Lena’s former smile returns at the endearing sentiment. “You’re a true hero, Kara Danvers.” She toys.

“Usually _I’m_ the one saving people.” Kara admits, trying for levity to mask her unease with feeling weakened and helpless from their encounter with the creature. She subconsciously reaches up to adjust her glasses before remembering they’re broken.

“Heroes need saving sometimes, too.” Lena softly offers, as she watches Kara’s fingertips reach forward to tuck loose hair back behind her ear, feels the delicate touch as they hover along her jawline.

She watches Kara’s eyes flicker to her own; notices the gleaming shine under the light of the moon as it sparks the tips of her lashes, and casts shadows below. Kara’s cheeks tinge pink in the dark of the night under Lena’s gaze, her eyes flittering down to admire how full, and soft, and _perfect_ her lips look - if only for a second, before they drift back up. She feels vulnerable and swayed, seduced by the weight of their discussion, by their moonlit close proximity, by the magnetic pull between them.

She can feel the warmth start to tingle her skin as her own cheeks tinge pink. She melts into the heat of Kara’s body, and feels drawn by the heat of her breath as they gravitate closer, and watches in real-time as the dark pools of her pupils slowly liquify in dilation -her tongue darting out to dampen her lips in dizzying anticipation.

Lena’s eyes clamp shut as she desperately holds onto any last remnants of her dissipating resolve, exhaling a slow shaky breath. “You should get some sleep.” Her voice is a hushed whisper as she leans back slightly, the cool air prickling, and gnawing at the warmth lost in the space.

“Okay.” Kara slowly nods, and Lena is greatly appreciative of her never-wavering kindness and chivalry. “But you promise to wake me up if you get tired?”

“I promise.”

Kara begins shuffling away, her legs and feet dragging along the grass in ponderous movements.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asks in confusion.

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times in hesitation in response to the convoluted behaviour. “I just— I thought you might want some space, after…?” The uncertainty in her voice sears through Lena’s conscience and hits her with a wave of guilt.

“I need to keep you warm while you sleep, you need my body-heat. Unless you’d prefer we both catch hypothermia?” She aims for levity in the hopes to assuage the tension. Lena adjusts her position so that she’s almost lying on the ground, with her shoulders and head propped up by the low fallen tree trunk, and holds out an arm as she gestures for Kara to move in closer.

“So it also works _without_ the sleeping bag?” Kara jests, all signs of her uncertainty diminished as she shuffles over and presses her body against Lena’s, sighing pleasingly into the warmth.

It takes them a few moments to find a comfortable position in their unpleasant and undesirable surroundings, but they find one eventually: with Kara’s head resting on her sternum and her arm wrapped around her torso. Lena drapes her arm across Kara’s back and pulls her in closer, relishing in the heat as it thaws away at the icy air.

“Usually I’m the big spoon.” Kara mumbles into her, she sounds sleepy and on the brink of unconsciousness within moments.

Lena laughs, soft and light. “We’re technically not spooning, Kara.”

“But if we were, I’d be the big spoon.”

Lena decides not to comment as she feels Kara’s breathing even out and into a deep, steady rhythm against her chest as she’s submerged in sleep. Instead, she looks up in wonder as the shadows of the trees pierce the sky and meet the stars; and thinks of how it would feel to be held by Kara - without the opposing layers of their thick outerwear. The thought re-ignites that familiar and wanting warmth as it melts away at the walls of her resolve, sears at it faster than she’s able to rebuild and replace it’s liquified components.

———

It’s a little while after sunrise when Kara wakes. The sun is still low and casts bright, orange, luminescent rays through the openings of the trees.

“You didn’t wake me up.” Kara greets, her voice thick, and raspy with sleep as she gently rubs at her eyes. Lena can’t help but notice how cute she looks, and how she misses the warmth as Kara stands up to stretch.

“I didn’t need to.” She feels the blood flood through her body as the weight of Kara is lifted, zapping her in sparks of electricity as her limbs go numb. “Although, I do need to go for a walk, I can’t feel my legs.”

“Don’t go too far!” Kara calls out as Lena walks through the clearing and into a mass of bushes, before disappearing with a loud shriek. “Lena?!”

“Over here!” She yells, her voice strained. “I fell down a hole.”

She looks up to see Kara crouched down and peering into the opening, the bright light of the morning sun cascading her in an ethereal glow.

“Are you okay?” Kara calls down.

“Yeah…” Lena coughs a few times as clouds of dirt engulf her airways. “I landed on soft dirt, sort of.” She stands up slowly, her right side throbbing from the impact of the fall.

“What’s down there?”

Lena squints into the darkness of the hole. “I can’t really see…” She walks a little further in, jumping as she bumps into something, the suddenly unexpected encounter eliciting a shriek.

“Lena? What is it?”

Her eyes widen in realisation. “I’ve found Officer Mellark.” She reaches out to check her pulse for signs of life.

“Is she alive?” Kara calls out.

“Barely, we need to get her help.” Her eyes cautiously roam over Mellark’s body, hanging and slumped from somewhere above. She’s unconscious, smeared with blood, and scattered in scratches. Her pulse is weak.

Lena canvases her surroundings in an attempt to find an exit point, some higher ground for leverage to climb - instead she discovers a sickening sight.

“There are others…” Her eyes dart from body to body - hanging like Mellark in that same nauseating position, some slumped against heaps of soil, others stacked lifelessly.

“How many can you see?”

“I can’t tell, there’s too many.” Lena begins absently walking forward, her brain subconsciously counting the number of innocent lives taken by this depraved creature.

Her movements halt as she witnesses glowing red eyes in the depths of the hole, unblinking, staring straight at her. “Kara…” Her heart beats turbulently as she blindly reaches for her gun, her eyes never leaving the deathly stare, her stomach violently swooping at the realisation her holster is empty. “I don’t have my gun!”

“What? Lena!” Kara’s voice calls out in panic, registering the fear in her partners voice.

She takes a few unsteady steps back and parts her lips to call out for help but is momentarily rendered speechless in numbing fear as another pair of red glowing eyes appear in the distance. “I’m not alone…”

Seconds later, a thud shakes the soil behind her as Kara valiantly drops into the hole - landing unsteadily on two feet, the impact eliciting a small grunt.

Lena takes a further few steps back so that she’s in reaching distance of her partner, her eyes never leaving their target as they inch closer and closer. Blasts tear through the air as Kara unholsters her gun, firing shots in fast succession at their defence. The deafening sound echoing in the small, eery enclosure, until silence falls at the demise of their assailants.

Lena apprehensively walks towards the now-harmless creatures, hovering over them in complete fascination as their appearance skitters through an array of colours and textures, akin to a chameleon. “Look at this.” She calls out to Kara.

“Wow…”

“There has to be a scientific explanation for this.” Lena states in wonderment, her mind drawing blanks on possible scenarios, theories, and ideologies.

Kara shrugs in response. “Moth Men.”

“Agent Danvers!” A faint, indistinct voice shouts from a distance.

“Down here!” Kara yells in response, the sheer volume instantly ringing through Lena’s ears.

Moments later a familiar and unexpected figure peers down into the murky shadows of the hole.

“Eve?” Lena questions incredulously, craning her neck to peer up into the blistering sunlight.

“You didn’t make it to the seminar, we got worried!”

“Hey! we need a ladder over here. Call the medics!” Agent Schott orders from above.

———

It’s 14:00pm by the time they reach National City Airport. They had opted to fly direct from Tallahassee International Airport upon their honest desire to return to the comfort of home in the shortest time possible - leaving Agent Teschmacher and Agent Schott to road trip to Georgia, alone.

Their excursion had ended on an elevated high - with the successful rescue of Officer Mellark, and also the discovery of Mr Langley and Nate, who happened to be among the victims in the hole. The medics on scene had ensured they would all make a healthy recovery, and be able to return home to their families in a week or so.

Lena is searching for available rides on Uber as they exit arrivals and into the chaos of people, yearning for the soft sheets of her plush bed.

“Hey, Lena…”

She looks up from her phone at the sound of her name and realises Kara has stopped walking, awaiting her attention. “hm?” Her response is barely audible through her rampant exhaustion.

“I know you’re probably really tired and can’t wait to get home, but I’m hosting game night at my apartment tonight, and I want you to come…” Kara asks, smiling hopefully through the nerves prickling at her confidence.

Lena blinks dazedly as she listens to Kara’s question, too fatigued to register the nervousness emanating from her.

“If you want to, of course.” She hastily adds. “Alex will be there, and so will James, and Brainy. It’s fun.”

“Kara, I—” She trails off towards the end, unable to find a coherent string of words to formulate a sentence conveying her thoughts. Spending time with Kara away from the security of their professionalism sparks a dangerous territory, a danger Lena berates herself for feeding into the enticement.

“No pressure.” Kara holds up her hands in justification. “I’ll text you my address in case you decide you want to come.”

“I’ll think about it.” Lena concedes, unable to make a rational decision without first succumbing to the sweet depths of sleep.

Kara’s phone beeps in her hand. “Alex is here.” She announces with a smile as she starts to walk backwards towards the exit. “No pressure.” She raises a hand to wave her goodbye before turning, as Lena shamelessly watches her leave.

“No pressure.” She repeats to herself, as she bites on the inside of her cheek, suddenly succumb to the pressure of her own thoughts in lieu their almost-kiss, and its many disquieting yet enthralling implications.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their case is split into 2 chapters, so here I have graced you with Part 1. 
> 
> It's getting hot in here.. or maybe just a little bit lukewarm, but we'll get there... eventually.

It’s 20:00pm, and Lena finds herself anxiously lingering outside Kara’s apartment - unable to knock, yet unable to walk away.

Before she crawled into bed upon arriving home from the airport, her instinctual response to Kara’s invitation swayed intently towards a rational, and shielded rejection. It is the logical option, an option which would have provided them with much needed and much required space, albeit it being the less desirable one. She had snuggled into her pillow, and clutched her sheets with a dreary mind she had schooled into ease at an established decision to politely decline with an excuse of exhaustion.

She awoke merely three hours later with a heavy head and aching, laden limbs; her tongue glued to the roof of her desiccated mouth. Her sleep was deep, uncomfortably so, and she woke feeling as though she’d left behind her soul in limbo. Her dreams were consuming, condemning her to the depths of her unbridled subconsciousness in an unabating loop of red glowing eyes.

The ease of her mind at which she’d drifted to sleep had long since perished by the time she awoke, and she found herself yearning to unleash the anarchy of her dreams. Her antecedent instinct to decline Kara’s offer had dwindled away in replacement of a visceral want to be in the company of Kara - to be in the company of the one person whom she could share these thoughts with, to step out of limbo and into the secluded solace of their bubble.

Lena takes a steadying breath before rapping her knuckles against the white wooden door, the sound echoing against indistinct laughter and chatter from the other side.

Not a moment later, the door is opened by a surprised and beaming Kara. “Lena!” She reaches forward and pulls Lena into a warm, crushing hug. “I’m so glad you made it.” She mumbles into her hair.

Kara smells invigorating, like coconut shampoo, and the sweet heady scent of wine. “Well, you sold me on the promise of fun, and I think we’re both in need of that, don’t you?” She asks rhetorically as they both separate from the embrace.

Kara is grinning as she leads them the short way through her studio apartment: kitchen - with the sink piled-high with dishes, dining area, and then towards her waiting, expectant group of friends in her living area. She recognises Alex - nursing a glass of wine as she’s sat cross-legged on the floor at one head of the table, with James knelt at the other end, carefully assembling Giant Jenga, and Brainy - comfortably lounging on a single chair, beside a woman Lena has yet to meet. There are wine glasses, wine bottles, and beer bottles scattered across the table.

“Special Agent Lena Luthor!” Brainy loudly exclaims from the sofa as they near closer.

“It’s nice to see you again, Brainy.” Lena greets with a warm smile.

“We have a new addition to game night!” Kara gleefully announces. “Everyone be nice.”

James offers a kind smile and a silent wave from the ground. He and Lena had occasionally worked together during her time in pathology in the Bureau, and she had nothing but amazing things to say about him.

“Hi, I’m Nia.” The formerly unknown woman greets, with a warm smile and a wave.

“My wonderful girlfriend.” Brainy interjects, causing Nia to fall silent, blushing.

Alex stands to greet Lena in an affectionate hug, as Kara retrieves the empty bottle of wine beside her on the floor before heading back through to the kitchen.

“It’s really good to see you outside of work. _But,_ I am a little offended that you came to game night now Kara invites you, but not when I did last year.” Alex jokes, her voice devoid of any real offence.

“I’m clearly the better Danvers sister.” Kara counters as she walks up behind them, handing Lena a glass of red wine, and holding the bottle in the other hand.

Lena thankfully accepts the glass. “ _You_ are my favourite.” She outwardly thinks before taking gracious sip of the inviting red liquid.

“See?” Kara directs towards Alex, her face portraying an impish grin at Lena’s proclamation.

“Okay that is not fair. Two years, Lena. We worked together for two years.” Alex playfully protests, resuming her position on the carpet.

“You dorks. I’m pretty sure she was talking about the wine.” Nia jests through laughter at the altercation, to which Lena nods her agreement, causing Kara to pout in defeat.

James places the last remaining blocks onto his Giant Jenga tower, as Kara re-fills everyone’s emptying wine glasses. “Okay, team up!” He announces, beaming with pride at his architecture.

Kara takes a seat on the couch and pats the space beside her, gesturing for Lena to take a seat, to which Alex gapes in spirited surprise.

“You’re ditching me?” Alex jokes incredulously.

Kara laughs amusedly, with an innocent shrug of her shoulders and a raise of her arms.

“Wait, does this mean we might actually win for once?” Nia asks aloud, her excitement teetering at the disbandment of Team Danvers.

“Nope, it means you have an even smaller chance of winning because now there’s two of us to beat, on two separate teams.” Alex beams, reaching around the Jenga tower to connect James in an empowering high-five.

“I think you’ll find your probabilities are incorrect.” Brainy interjects. “You see, Alex is on her fourth glass of wine, which, from experience, I’ve noticed is when her hand-eye coordination begins to waver as the wine begins to effect her neurotransmitter.” Alex slowly, and inconspicuously halts her current consumption, and carefully places the glass on the table, as Brainy continues his deduction.

“And well, Kara,James, neither one of you have paid much attention at all to anything besides Lena since she arrived.” James masks his abasement with a long, salubrious swig of his beer, as Kara nervously adjusts her glasses, shielding a glare directed at James. “So, Nia, I believe your assumption is correct. We might actually win this time.”

Lena clutches onto her wine glass, a brow neatly arching in amused surprise as she sips in fervour.

Nia reaches across from her chair to deliberately pat against Brainy’s knee, her lips pursed into a chastising smile as she shakes her head at his unlawful antics.

James expertly removes the first block from the tower, and immediately launches it the short distance towards Brainy, eliciting an outburst of laughter from the group as it lands against his chest.

“What? I am only speaking the truth.” Brainy asks innocently, completely unenlightened to the effects of his uninhibited deductions.

The evening is a welcomed refuge, with everyone gleefully swimming in the warmth of wine, and beer. It provides Lena with a desired distraction from her unruly thoughts. Although she and Kara hadn’t the opportunity to talk, it’s comforting to be in the company of another who simply understands - even silently.

Alex and James successfully win Giant Jenga - after Lena inaccurately pulls a block from the bottom, causing the last remnants of the tower to come crashing down.

“I know technically me and Alex won, but I think the real winner here today is Lena.” James announces, dramatically tipping his beer bottle into the air, reenacting a toast. “For being the only person to ever make Kara lose anything at game night.”

Alex leans across the table and brings her glass up to clink in celebration with James. “I guess I’m the better Danvers after all” She mocks with a wink. “This is karma for ditching me.”

Lena turns to Kara laughing, as she attempts to school her expression into apologetic. “I’m _really_ sorry.”

“This just means that we get to redeem ourselves next week, and be crowned the _new…”_ She pointedly glares at Alex. _“_ reigning game night champions.”

Lena finds herself smiling warmly at the insinuation, at the implication of next time; before taking a deliberate sip of her wine as it soothes the lurid sensation of anxiety as it begins bubbling at her core - at why this is a bad idea, at why she should have stayed home, and why she should politely decline any further invitations, before they break any boundaries.

——

As the night continues, people begin waving their goodbyes and embarking upon their journey home. By 22:00pm, Alex stands and hugs them both goodbye, leaving Lena and Kara alone - unshackled from the constraints of work, unbounded from the confines of professionalism.

It’s the first time tonight Lena allows herself to be captivated - to let her curious eyes wander, let them linger a little too long on the woman seated with her on the couch - an augmented response to the wine. She had caught James smiling at her, with a gleam to his eyes she’s seen in Kara’s, that same gleam she feels glistening from her own at this very moment. She was afraid of being caught - how Brainy had caught James - but now there was nobody left to catch her.

“This is my favourite version of you, I think.” Kara admits, turning on the couch to face her fully, their knees now touching. “In jeans and a sweater.” She observes, her eyes raking over Lena’s form - dressed in dark blue jeans, a khaki sweater and black boots.

“I’m hardly dressed to impress.” Lena deflects, watching as Kara sips at her wine, as she places her own glass on the table.

“That’s _why_ it’s my favourite. You’re not trying, you’re not really wearing any makeup, and you still look so effortlessly… pretty.” Kara admits so candidly, and honestly, her words tinged in warmth with her smile. The alcohol diminishing her inhibition as her thoughts flow freely.

Lena inwardly whimpers. Whimpers at how easy it would be to give in to her aching, lingering wants and simply lean forward to press her lips to Kara’s, knowing just how willing and wanting she knows Kara will be.

Her thoughts are misted in insobriety, clouding her rational judgement in a haze of desire and salacious wanting. Subliminally, her eyes drift to Kara’s lips, stained red from the wine - it’s inviting, coercive.

Kara briefly sucks in her lower lip, and Lena feels hertongue dart out to dampen her own on impulse. She feels the heat of Kara’s hand as she places it on her thigh and sears through her jeans, watches as she leans forward, her eyes searching for any apprehension - any inclination of repudiation.

They’re close now, close enough for the warmth of Kara’s breath to melt away at her resolve, close enough to smell the wine on her tongue, on her lips. Its inebriating, and consumes Lena with thirst, her eyes fluttering closed as she expels a small, shaky breath.

It’s enough to entice Kara to press forward, to ghost her lips over Lena’s - pausing, waiting - allowing her the option to rescind, to retract her advances if she wishes. It’s maddening.

Lena places her hand upon Kara’s jaw, and gently pulls as she pushes forward - closing the gap as their lips press together. She feels Kara’s lips part, as they open and then close on her own in innate fervour.

The soft warmth of her lips is _dizzying_ , and renders Lena needy as the walls of her resolve melt, and flood through her in a thick, liquid heat. Kara’s tongue finds her own as her kisses grow hungrier, the taste of her mouth intoxicating.

Lena softly whimpers into the kiss. Whimpers at how indulgent it feels to give into her aching, lingering wants. Whimpers at how willing, and wanting Kara _feels_ , how she tastes.

The sound surges Kara forward in search of closer contact, and in doing so, neglects the half empty glass of wine idly held in her free hand. It tips, and the red liquid leaks over the brim of the glass, spilling out onto Lena’s sweater. The sudden accident causing them both to reluctantly part slightly.

“I’m _so_ sorry.” Kara apologises, her voice barely above a raspy whisper, her eyes darting down to the soft material of Lena’s sweater as it slowly absorbs the wine.

“It’s fine, really.” She concedes, feeling too dazed from their kiss to care at all about the stain it will undeniably leave. She meets Kara’s eyes and feels her core deliciously throb at the sight - her eyes are half-lidded, her pupils blown in lust, and her wine-stained lips are puffy and kiss-swollen. She absently trails her thumb across Kara’s jaw, before gently dragging it downwards against her lips, watching as Kara’s cheeks begin to flush a deeper shade of pink.“I think this is _my_ favourite version of you.” She absently admits.

Kara dazedly blinks in response. “I’ll uh— I’ll get you— I’ll be right back.” She stands up and disappears behind the curtain separating her bedroom and living area.

The distance is painfully sobering. Lena takes a deep calming breath as she runs her fingers through her hair, willing her mind to remain calm and collected. She endeavours not to make conjectures regarding what this means, tries not to comprehend how illogical she behaved - how unprofessional they both were, how many boundaries they both broke.

She focuses instead on the characterisation of Kara’s apartment, and how it fits so smoothly with her personality and every fibre of her being Lena’s been so fortunate to witness. Huge, floor to ceiling windows, an array of miss-matched furniture which looks so avant-garde, but in an artistically bohemian manner, there’s also an easel and canvases placed unsystematically across the floor, and against the walls.

Kara re-appears moments later holding a grey sweater, and providing a much appreciated refuge from her contemplation. “So you don’t have to walk home wearing a stain.” She kindly offers, handing the clothing to Lena as she resumes her seat on the couch.

“Thank you, Kara.” She unfolds the clothing to reveal a grey sweater, emblazoned with the National City University logo in blue. “So this is where you studied.” She states - rather than questions - smiling up at her.

Kara proudly nods. “Psychology.”

“Postgrad?” Lena asks, intrigued to uncover the mystery of Kara Danvers.

“Undergrad. I was recruited straight after graduation.” Lena nods in understanding. “Where did you study, _Dr_ Luthor?” Kara playfully jests.

“Physics undergrad at MIT, and then Harvard for medical school.” She watches Kara’s brows raise in surprise and wonderment.

It’s a similar reaction she’s garnered from most people she meets, once they unlock facets of information pertaining her life - especially her education and family upbringing. It’s impressive, and undoubtably granted Lena with a plethora of opportunities; but having Lena and Lex Ivy League educated had always been a ploy to benefit Lilian in her grand scheme - successful children equates to a successful Lilian. 

“So why the FBI?” Kara questions.

“I wanted to help people. Pathology isn’t for the faint hearted, and certainly requires a specific skill-set. Working at the Bureau also seemed a lot more exciting than specialising as a surgeon.” She divulges as Kara listens intently, seemingly captivated. “I can complete a carotid endarterectomy in my sleep, but it’s not everyday you’re given the opportunity to assess _new_ human remains with a decomposition age of six months.” She confidently admits, referring to their second case together. Her tone lacks any gloating, its simplistic in sincerity and acknowledgement of her own intelligence. “How about you, _Agent_ Danvers, why the FBI?”

“I wanted to help people too, and be a part of something bigger, believe in things most people refuse to.” She explains, attempting to mask her distant forlorn expression.

“The DEO?” Lena inquires.

Kara nods in confirmation. “The DEO.” There’s a weight toKara’s words as they drip in affliction.

Lena doesn’t press, she understands the burden of harbouring such melancholy, and how unsettling it can be when pried upon.

Kara raises a hand to cover her mouth as she’s wracked with an exhaustive yawn - its adorable, and Lena finds herself smiling amusedly at the sight as she’s made viscerally aware of her own unacknowledged exhaustion. “You’re tired, I should leave.” She offers.

“I’m not tired.” Kara lies, to which Lena pointedly glares, a brow neatly raised in speculation. “Okay, I’m a little tired.”

“I’m tired too, we should both probably get some sleep.” She stands up and pulls the grey sweater over head and onto her body, pulling her hair away from the neckline. The sweater engulfs Lena in a comforting and familiar scent - coconut shampoo and Kara.

Kara chivalrously leads Lena to her apartment door before opening it for her. “I’m glad you decided to come tonight.” Kara admits, her lips painted into a knowing smile, her cheeks dusted pink.

“I am, too.” She admits with a gentle smile, basking in these last few moments in the solace of their bubble, before she’s left stranded with her thoughts.

Kara reaches forward to pull Lena into an embrace, its warm and soft, and welcomed, albeit it feeling too fleeting.

“Get home safe.”

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena remarks as she pulls away. Smiling warmly at her inherent kindness.

The door clicks closed behind her as Lena makes her way towards the stairs - the deafening solitude beginning to sombre her pretence, yielding her flirty demeanour to the harsh restraints of pragmatism.

Lena had willingly surrendered - submitted herself to the hedonistic desire to touch and be touched by Kara, and it was intoxicating. The walls of her resolve lay hot, and molten deep within her core, flooding her being with a burning desire for more.

——

Three weeks pass and the kiss isn’t mentioned, and things resume as if nothing had happened. Kara continues to douse Lena in absorbed, and wanting flattery, Lena relies on the safety of their professionalism whilst at work, and only agrees to attending game night when not held at Kara’s apartment (afraid that she’ll submit again to her carnal desires) - which, luckily, has been every time since the first.

Lena is graciously thankful for the normalcy. Talking is the logical option, an option which will certainly provide clarity on the situation from both their perspectives, and ultimately bestow upon them a judicious solution.

However, Lena’s emotional intelligence is at war: with her amygdala sparkling like fairy lights around Kara, illuminating her wants and desires as she’s helplessly pumped with dopamine and serotonin - inebriated by her looks, her scent, her warming personality, of the memory of her lips and how they felt. Ultimately rendering her prefrontal cortex useless as it lays dormant - unable to form logical reasoning, control her inhibition and rationalise decision making when in her presence.

Initially, she believed herself to be content with existing in this suspended utopianism, loosely tethered to Kara in the idealism of the situation - ignoring the burning desire to ground herself to its reality. An ignorance rendered futile with each flattering compliment, each heated lingering gaze, and every inherently kind text as Kara checks to see if Lena arrived home okay at the end of the day.

It’s Lena’s day off, and her time away from the office and her partner, supply her prefrontal cortex with enough life to rationalise a decision to visit Sam. They are lounging comfortably on her plush sofa, sipping on coffee.

“I thought you were ‘prohibited from discussing the proclivities of your work’?” Sam jests, playfully mocking Lena in memory of a former conversation.

“None of what I’ve told you has happened on-duty.” She tries for nonchalance, after divulging her current predicament regarding her relationship with Kara - the kiss, accepting her invitation to attend game night each week for almost an entire month, the flirting, the texting.

Sam gapes. “What happens _on-_ duty?” Lena neatly raises a brow in warning, causing Sam to raise her hands in defence. “Okay, I’m sorry - I’ll behave… something you’re clearly not doing.” She says through a stifled laugh.

Lena rolls her eyes as she sips on her coffee, any form of a defence posture failing her.

“You can’t live like this forever, Lena. You need to figure out what you want before one of you gets hurt, or it starts affecting your work.” Sam advises, her previous playful demeanour schooled into seriousness.

“It was only one kiss.” Lena states, filtering through her memories to the other two _almost_ kisses. “It’ll run its course, and things will return to normal.” She doesn’t mention, however, that this was their normal, that this is their normal. The normal she speaks of has never existed for them.

Sam leans forward and jabs Lena’s shoulder gently. “I can’t believe it took you almost a month to tell me!”

Lena’s defence is thankfully saved by the sound of her phone ringing. She reaches into her pocket to retrieve it and is met by Kara’s contact illuminating the screen. She cautiously eyes Sam before answering, and hears Kara’s welcoming voice as soon as she raises the phone to her ear.

“Wife.” She greets.

Lena’s eyes widen in shock at the bizarre greeting. “Excuse me?” She asks incredulously.

“Is that Kara?” Sam questions. “Will you tell her I said hi?”

“You haven’t read the brief.” Kara states, her amusement evident through her voice. “You should read the brief.”

Lena furrows her brow in confusion. “What brief? I’m putting you on loudspeaker.” She announces, so she can filter through her work emails. “Behave.” She directs at Sam.

“Do I not usually?” Kara asks, clearly perplexed, her voice now flittering out into Sam’s living room.

“Sorry, Kara. Not you—”

“Hi Kara, I’m Sam!” Sam interjects, her voice a few octaves higher as she shuffles closer to Lena on the couch.

Lena holds up a hand to silence Sam in warning before scouring through her emails.

“… Hi Sam.” Kara greets, her tone bordering suspicion.

“I think she’s jealous.” Sam silently jokes to Lena, smirking.

Lena’s features contort into bewilderment as she looks up from her phone and across to Sam, mouthing a silent. “Stop.”

She diverts her attention back to her emails as she locates one from Assistant Director J’onzz and begins to read through the details of their case brief, her lips parting in shock at the assignment.

Lena takes the call off of loudspeaker, much to Sam’s dismay. “Do you need me to come in?”

“Not if you’re busy, I know it’s your day off.”

“It’s fine Kara, I’ll be right there.” Lena concedes before ending the call.

“Bye Kara!” Sam chimes, leaning into Lena’s phone as she does, before drinking the last of her coffee and placing the empty mug on the table.

“Are you leaving me for your girlfriend?” She toys, overtly aware of her taunting behaviour.

Lena purses her lips in an attempt to mask her amusement - she never could be completely serious around Sam. “I’m leaving you for work, actually.” She rebuttals, deciding not to entertain Sam’s taunting.

“So you’re leaving me to go to work on your _day off_ , where your girlfriend will be?” Sam asks, smirking.

Lena stands as she collects her things, ready to leave and head to the Bureau. “I’d leave you to go to work on my day off, if asked, regardless.”

Sam raises a finger, ready to counter Lena’s argument but falls short. “Okay, fair point.”

——

Its 17:00pm when Lena arrives to the Bureau - having stopped at her apartment first to change into work-appropriate clothing. The foyer is bustling with an array of people, flittering in and out of elevators and entrances to offices, and conference rooms - the building swarming with electric energy.

The inconsistent flickering lights provide an unobserved glow during the elevator ride down into the basement - its vexing manner now habituated, after months of inured endurance - a stark contrast to her first trip down. Although, today, similarly to her first ride down, Lena takes the elevator with her stomach unpleasantly swooping, her palms feeling restless and clammy, and her skin feeling uncomfortably warm. The nerves seeping through her system is palpable - she had managed to compartmentalise her initial reaction upon reading the new case brief whilst in the company of Sam, and then successfully kept it concealed during her journey to the Bureau, but now it’s freedom is due, unleashing its wrath in symptomatic waves.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your day off.” Kara greets as Lena enters the office, her tone and features apologetic. She’s stood by the monitor, the bright glow illuminating the dark room in flecks of light.

Lena shakes her head, her lips trained into a reassuring smile. “Honestly, Kara. It’s okay, I was with Sam, I can see her another time.”

Kara parts her lips to speak, but decides against it, and resigns to a curt nod instead - her expression unreadable, something Lena hasn’t witnessed before, and thinks back to Sam’s earlier comment, as she furrows her own brows in contemplation.

“Have you read the brief?” Kara diverts.

“Not completely.” Lena admits. “I was hoping we could go through it together.” She explains, taking a seat on her black mesh chair, and elegantly crossing one leg atop the other.

Kara swipes her fingers against the monitor as another slide illuminates the screen. “Okay so, since it was built in 2001, three couples have all mysteriously gone missing from a gated community in California. The most recent being The Everdeens.” She swipes through the slides as it lands on photo’s of each of the missing couples. “They were all stable, professional people with no history of violence, domestic discord, or mental illness.”

“Who reported them missing?” Lena inquires.

“Family members or employees realised they weren’t keeping in contact, or going to work, their cars and personal items were also missing.”

Lena nods, despite her features displaying confusion. “Are people in the suburbs really that ignorant? Surely it’s noticeable if your neighbour mysteriously vanishes one day.”

“Apparently, and local police found nothing either. Just suspiciously super clean homes. So far, my working theory is that the community is hiding a dark, murderous, conspiracy of silence.” Kara flicks through the slides to display images of impeccably-manicured, clinically clean suburban houses.

Lena feels her palms prickle with moisture, as she discretely flattens her hands against her skirt to assuage her nerves at what she knows is next on the brief. “AD J’onzz has directed us to go undercover for this case, posing as suspected homebuyers.” She begins, attempting to rip off the bandaid.

Kara’s lips paint into an amused smirk as she nods. “we are now unofficially officially wife, and wife for the duration of the case.”

Lena begins anxiously chewing on the inside of her cheek, wracking her brain for something to say, anything to say. She perceives the implications of the case, and of their cover: it means living with Kara and spending every waking moment in her company, and playing house in a suburban neighbourhood for as long as the case requires. It means the safety of their professional boundaries will cease to exist, it means _behaving_ like a married couple as they assimilate into the community to uncover the mystery and solve the case. Prolonged time spent with Kara equates to a weakened resolve, and an enabling environment they’re both too willing to inhabit.

“If this is too awkward, or uncomfortable for you because of Sam, I can ask J’onn to partner me with someone else, or find a new cover…” Kara thoughtfully offers, avoiding direct eye-contact, as she pulls Lena from her deep dive into the dark abyss of her thoughts.

“Because of Sam?” She presses, momentarily perplexed before her brows raise and lips part as realisation dawns. “Kara, Sam and I are just _friends_ , nothing more.” She clarifies, feeling warmed as she watches Kara’s features soften in relief, and then resume her sunny disposition for the first time since she arrived.

“Great, good, I’m glad— for the case, I mean.” Kara sharply inhales, aiding in silencing her unconscious verbal stream of thoughts, before averting her attention back to the monitor. She absently pulls off her glasses and places the end of the frame between her lips.

It’s cute - _she’s_ cute, and the outfit she’s wearing is distracting: form-fitting black pants, a tight grey sweater worn over a white button down shirt, with the bottom un-tucked. It’s simple workwear; but Lena can see the curve of her biceps through the soft cotton and how the material stretches over her shoulders. Her lips bite down to trap her lower lip at the sight, wondering how she’ll survive this next case, unscathed, and with her sanity intact.

——

Two days later, they arrive at their destination: Former home of the Everdeens, The Falls at Arcadia - an idyllic, picturesque gated suburban community in San Diego County - California. The houses are relatively large - in comparison to the high-rise apartments scattered across National City - but small, in comparison to the Luthor Mansion Lena spent her childhood. The sidewalks are wide, and lead onto identical neatly groomed front-lawns - all with matching mailboxes, painted in a desert earthy tone - quite similarly, the houses are identically cream, with sandy roof tiling. It’s evidently clear that aesthetic appearances are of the upmost importance.

“Wow” Kara breathes as they exit the car, the removal van stopping just behind them.

“Didn’t you grow up in the Suburbs?” Lena questions, closing the car door behind her.

“Yeah but in Midvale, it’s not like this.” She comments, craning her neck to admire her surroundings.

They’re soon approached by a large, brunette woman carrying a lavish welcome basket. “Welcome to The Falls!” She announces, as a stream of airy giggles leave her lips, pushing the basket into Lena’s direction. “Which one of you ladies is Mrs Zorel, and when will your lucky husband be joining us?”

Lena accepts the welcome basket, pursing her lips at their new neighbours blatant ignorance.

“I’m Kara.” She greets with a smile, politely extending her arm to shake hands. “and this is my lovely _wife_ , Lena.”

“And it’s pronounced Zor-el, actually.” Lena corrects, unimpressed with Kara’s adamance at choosing their cover-marriage name. She shuffles a little uncomfortably as she tries to keep a safe grip on the abundantly loaded, colossal basket.

The woman’s eyes flitter dubiously from Kara, and then to Lena as she mentally processes this newfound information. “Oh— I apologise, I’m Jennie Graves, I live just a few doors down. I’m the neighbourhood welcome wagon.”

Kara reaches out to take hold of the welcome basket, relieving Lena from uncomfortably balancing it during their exchange. The removal team beginning to unload furniture and boxes from the van and ushering them inside the house.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jennie.” Lena kindly greets, flexing her wrists to alleviate the tension from the weight of the basket.

Jennie nervously looks down at her watch, before looking back up at them both. “I’m really sorry, but I don’t think you’re going to make it.”

“Make what?” Kara questions, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“The 18:00pm cut-off. All move-ins are required to be completed by 18:00pm.” She patronisingly states, her tone sickly sweet.

Lena glances over at Kara in disbelief.

“It’s in the CC&Rs. It’s one of our rules… and it’s 17:15”

Kara parts her lips to comment, but decides against it and offers a curt smile instead.

“We’ll be sure to read the manual as soon as we can.” Lena politely offers, hoping to quell the tension she feels brimming.

Jennie genuinely beams at Lena’s admission. “Perfect! You can collect yours from Mr Pasdar, President of our homeowners association. Right, well, you two go on in and I’ll rally the troops to help. We’ll have you moved in as fast as we can!”

Kara turns to Lena as soon as their new neighbour is out of ear-shot. “Rules? Who has rules to live in a neighbourhood?” She asks incredulously.

“You didn’t have any rules in Midvale?” Lena jests.

“No, did you have rules in your neighbourhood?”

Lena pouts in thought for a moment - Lilian indoctrinated tyrannical, strict rules in the Luthor household - rules which Lena was required to uphold and follow, those same rules which, unfairly, Lex had the privilege of bending at will. “I wouldn’t really call it a neighbourhood, as we were the only family there, but rules? Yes.” She divulges as she makes her way through the front lawn and into the house, with Kara following behind, puzzled and disconcerted after discovering another fragment of Lena’s past.

Kara places the welcome basket onto the kitchen island, as the removal team work tirelessly around them, lifting and sliding furniture and large boxes across the tiled flooring. With Jennie guiding helpful neighbours into the vicinity in order to quicken the process.

“This is amazing, it looks even better than the photos online.” Kara states. “The previous owners did an amazing job of cleaning.”

“What do you do for a living, Kara?.” Jennie questions, attempting to deflect Kara’s inquisition into the clinical cleanliness of their new home.

“I work at home mostly, I’m a freelance journalist.” She expertly explains her cover with professional ease as Lena walks up beside her. “Which is great, because I get to spend more time with Lena.” Kara then wraps an arm around her lower back, pulling her in close.

Lena warms to the weight of Kara’s hand on her lower back as she leans in towards her body, placing a hand against her sternum in a display of affection - feigning ignorance to how _natural_ it feels.

“And what about you, Lena - what do you do for work?”

“I’m a medical doctor, a neurosurgeon, actually.” She explains, smiling in amusement at the irony of the conversation she and Kara had three weeks ago detailing her apathy for this very career. “Would you mind putting us in contact with the previous owners? I’d really like to thank—”

Jennie grins, and raises her brows conspiratorially towards Lena, completely cutting her off at the mention of The Everdeen's. “Well, we know who wears the pants in this house then.”

Lena stifles a laugh as she glances at Kara, who makes no attempt at masking her indignation. “Sorry, honey.” Lena playfully comforts as Jennie scurries back through the house.

“Well that was not very nice.” Kara states, clearly unamused by Jennie’s stereotyping.

“Kara,” Lena begins, stepping away from their embrace to stand directly in front of her - her face mockingly serious. “If we are to assimilate into this misconceived 1950’s suburban reality here, as my housewife, you may need to start smiling more, and cooking, also cleaning…” She jokes.

“Working from home is not the same as being a housewife.” Kara lightly defends through laughter, as they both make their way back out to the front porch, where they’re met by most of their neighbours - unloading the removal van and hurrying around, their faces lit with greeting smiles.

Lena looks ahead towards the van and witnesses a man attempting to unload a box, labelled ‘fragile’ - containing her lab equipment. Her eyes widen at his obvious lack of concern and carelessness with their belongings. “Excuse me!” She calls out, hoping to get his attention as she jogs over to him.

He looks up curiously as she nears the back of the van.

“I can get that.” She offers, reaching forward to take the box from him.

He takes a step back, hands now firmly gripping the cardboard box. “I couldn’t let a lady carry this.” He asserts, as Lena tries not to grimace at his fragile masculinity. He takes a step forward and turns as he heads towards the house, and in doing so collides with one of the uniformed removal team. The box is knocked from his hands, and plummets to the ground in a chorus of shattering glass.

Lena sets her jaw, clamping her teeth together, as she simply stares at the box, harbouring her shattered equipment.

“I’m sorry.” The man begins to apologise, and Lena looks up at him, taking in his appearance for the first time.

He looks to be middle-aged - late thirties to early forties perhaps; with short, gelled, black and silver streaked hair and thick black brows; his face clean-shaven and honing a pretentious smirk, dressed in an evidently lavish, navy suit.

Lena raises a brow, parts her pouted lips to speak before she’s ceased by further introduction.

“I’m Morgan Edge, I live two doors from the end of the street.” He holds out a hand, which Lena professionally shakes, as the sunlight glistens against his silver Rolex. “Edge as in CEO of Edge Global.” He ostentatiously adds, as she watches his eyes drift over her in a languid once-over.

“I’m Lena Zorel, as in Dr Zorel of Neurosurgery.” She asserts, preemptively exasperated by his pretentious aura.

He nods once, his lips upturned into an impressed smirk. “Well, Dr Zorel, how about you send me any bills for the damage? Better yet, you and I could go on a little shopping trip to replace whatever it was in that box?”

Lena’s attempt at masking her aversion towards his subjugations falls short, as her brows knit together in displeasure. Not a moment later, she feels Kara’s hand attach to hers as she intertwines their fingers, squeezing comfortingly - the simple gesture aids in quelling Lena’s discontent.

“What are we shopping for?” Kara interjects, her brows raised expectantly.

Edge’s eyes flicker down to their entwined hands, as an objectifying smirk ghosts his features. “I broke your wife’s things.” He clarifies, gesturing to the box laying disorderly on their lawn.

He extends his hand towards Kara, as he reintroduces himself. “Morgan Edge.”

Kara reaches forward to shake his hand, and Lena notices how the tendons in his wrist and fingers tighten as he attempts to strengthen his grasp - she inwardly rolls her eyes at his show of bravado. “Kara Zorel.”

“Well, like I said, send me the bills for the damage and I’ll cover any costs necessary.” He curtly smiles at them both before walking off and down the street, presumably towards his own home.

“He seems like such a jerk.” Kara whispers, assuring nobody else in the vicinity is able to hear, as her eyes roam from Lena, over to the box - still idly laying on the ground. “That’s the lab equipment, isn’t it?”

Lena nods, unamused. “Yeah.”

“I thought so.” Kara quips before bending down and gingerly retrieving the box, the shattered glass rattling with each tiny movement.

——

By 18:05, the residents of The Falls, as well as the removal team, had all finished their jobs - leaving Kara and Lena alone in the house.

“Ready?” Kara asks, unpacking a box of silicone gloves, and hurling a pair at Lena, who watches them lose traction in their flight as they fall limply to the ground.

Lena retrieves the gloves before walking through the open-plan living area and into the kitchen, unsealing the box containing her lab equipment placed on the kitchen island, a deep sigh emitting her lips at the sight before her. “Thanks to our new _friendly_ neighbour, Morgan Edge, there will be no fluorescein bloodstain enhancement.” She picks up the metallic equipment and watches in dismay as the tiny shards of glass shatter down into the box, like fallen snowflakes.

“This place is cleaner than our office, I don’t think we’re going to find any blood, or hair fibres.” Kara comments, from the floor where she’s knelt down, and using a knife to expertly tear through the edging of the cream carpet in order to pull it up and assess for evidence.

“Everywhere is cleaner than our office.” Lena chastises without missing a beat. Her attempts at cleaning had gained no promising traction, and were rendered futile with Kara’s subconscious lack of order.

Kara innocently laughs before standing and walking over to Lena. “I think it’s impossible that nobody here realised the Everdeen’s were missing, Dr Zorel.”

“I agree…” Lena admits, closing the box to her broken lab equipment in resignation before turning her attention to Kara. “Zorel, really, Kara? If we ever go undercover again, I’m choosing the names.”

“If we ever go undercover again I hope it’s for a real EC.” Kara mumbles, gracefully sliding up onto the kitchen island with such ease.

Lena frowns, looking up at Kara now perched on the island. “We’ve been assigned an unexplained case, which the local police deemed unsolvable. Were you hoping for aliens, and tractor beams?” She teases, as the doorbell dings, interrupting their conversation. Lena volunteers and leans away from the kitchen island, as Kara peels off her gloves and launches them in her direction in retaliation to her mockery, to which she pointedly glares.

For the second time in under an hour, Lena is unwillingly graced with the presence of Morgan Edge, as she pulls open the door.

“I really am sorry about dropping your box, and breaking your things.” He begins - his features a stark contrast in comparison to the apology he’s attempting - as he reaches into the inside chest pocket of his suit jacket, retrieving a small white envelope. “Take this as my apology. I hope we didn’t get off on the wrong foot.”

Lena takes the envelope, pulling open the flap and suspiciously peering inside. It’s filled with a thick wad of hundred dollar bills, her calm demeanour unwavering. “This isn’t necessary…” She begins in unease at the thought of accepting money from a man who so frivolously gives.

“Use it to replace the damaged goods.” He directs, his features trained into an overbearing smirk. Lena knows this look well, understands his entire temperament - money, materialism, financial manipulation - similar attributes to that of her brother. “It’s no problem, really. Pocket-change.” He adds for nonchalance, as he flashes a wink.

“Thank you, Morgan.” She compels her lips into a polite smile, masking her discomfort towards his aura. “It’s hard to believe with this level of hospitality that the Everdeen’s decided to leave.”

His brows raise in surprise at Lena’s indirect mention of the missing couple, as he nervously lifts his arm to deliberately check the time on his Rolex. “I’m sorry, I gotta’ go, people to meet, business to run.” He schools his expression, and flashes a self-assertive smile before he saunters away.

Lena closes the door and walks back through to the kitchen area, where Kara is standing on the kitchen island, investigating the low hanging light. “I don’t like him.” She comments.

Kara climbs back down, and resumes a seated position on the counter at Lena’s arrival. “Our new _friendly_ neighbour?”

“He reminds me of Lex.” She admits, handing Kara the gifted white envelope, watching as her features emanate surprise at its contents. “Money is not the answer to all of life’s problems.”

Kara blinks at her in intrigue, her curiosity edging her to seek clarification, but her consideration withholding in respect for Lena.

“I’m sure he means well.” Lena offers, leaning against the counter as she looks up at Kara soft waiting gaze, feeling safe in her presence, feeling able to discuss elements of her unorthodox family. “When Lex experiences difficult situations, he turns to money as the viable option as a solution to his problems. It’s one of the many _unconventional_ methods encouraged by Lilian.”

Kara doesn’t speak as she processes, and Lena begins to feel the sour taste of trepidation as her words hang limply between them - afraid she may have overshared.

“Lena, you’re like a book of mysteries.” Kara begins, the blues of her eyes softening as she smiles in wonderment. “and I’m really happy you’re letting me read the pages.”

Lena blinks up at Kara, her lips parted and brows raised - stunned, disarmed and helpless in the wake of Kara’s inherent benevolence. The warmth of Kara’s hand heats the soft skin of her cheek as she gently tucks her hair back behind her ears, the tips of her fingers lingering along her jaw as Lena settles under her touch, smiling up at her - all nervousness vanished.

“I found something.” She states as she slowly drops her hand, retrieving an evidence bag from behind her on the counter.

Lena takes the bag and brings it up for inspection: it’s a deep shade of red, and seems to be clumps of congealed blood and strands of thick hair - the moist clump smearing the plastic transparent bag in streaks of crimson.

“It looks like blood, and human hair.” Lena states, as Kara nods her agreement.

“Maybe we’re looking at a cult”

——

Its nearing midnight as they finish canvasing the house, inspecting every single tiny crevice: the floorboards, windowpanes, beneath the carpeting and under the linoleum - their findings falling short, with nothing to show. The only evidence linking the Everdeen’s disappearance to the house being the congealed blood and human hair clump they had previously discovered - and until Lena is able to run forensics at the local precinct, it’s a vacant lead.

Their assessment of the house allowed Lena to admire its alluring beauty: downstairs the flooring is encased in a deep oak wooden flooring, the walls are painted in a warm cream, with large windows illuminating the open spaces with an abundance of natural lighting. The bedrooms are painted in the same warm cream, and carpeted in a plush, smooth sandy tone; the kitchen is equipped with elite-range appliances in a deep metallic grey, with the counters topped in white marble.

Lena begins collecting the empty pizza boxes placed idly on the living room coffee table, before carrying them the short distance into the kitchen and dropping them into the trash can. Kara is sat cross-legged on the couch, with her laptop balancing on her knees as she continues to research local unsolved cases in the area, hoping to connect any similarities.

She drops back down next to Kara, onto the soft velvet of the couch, melting into its comforting sheathe, as the heavy pull of exhaustion tugs her further and further away from consciousness. Her eyes unwillingly fluttering closed, to the dull thrum of the laptop and the rhythmic sounds of tapping on the keys.

She awakes a little while later and is welcomed by the soft orange glow of the now-dimmed lighting, the warmth of body heat radiating from the other side of the couch, and wrapped loosely in a fluffy blanket.

Lena slowly sits upright, blinking a few times as her sight adjusts to the new lighting. “What time is it?” She asks, her voice raspy, and deep with sleep.

“It’s 03:30.” Kara states, her voice low, as she closes her laptop, banishing it’s harsh, probing light with it. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

She dazedly looks around, her mind still partially submerged in the depth of unconsciousness, and lifts up the blanket inquisitively.

“I found it in one of the boxes, I didn’t want you to get cold, either.” Kara softly admits, placing her laptop on the table in front of them as Lena absently nods in understanding. “Are you ready to come to bed?” Kara’s eyes widen in realisation at her misuse of words, before she restlessly attempts to backtrack. “Go to bed, I mean, not with me. To your own bed, to sleep.”

Lena sleepily smiles at how endearing it always is to watch Kara stumble over her words whilst in her presence. “I know, Kara.”

——

The next morning, they both ultimately decide that returning the envelope containing a huge sum of highly questionable cash, is the irreproachable solution.

The mid-morning sun envelops the picturesque neighbourhood in a pleasant, balmy gleam, as they leisurely walk past each of the houses on their way towards the Edge residence.

“I think it’s that one.” Lena states unsurely, pointing to the house two doors from the end, with an unidentified man hosing down the porch. “Although that is definitely not our new friendly neighbour.”

“Let’s find out.” Kara confidently slides her hand against Lena’s as they cross over the empty road and towards the suspected home. “Hi, good morning.” She greets as they reach the sidewalk.

The young man cuts the water, as it splutters and splashes the last few drops before shutting off completely. “Oh hey, you must be the new couple who moved in yesterday. I’m Mike, I live just across the street with my wife Imra.” He points to the house directly behind them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mike, I’m Lena.” She feels Kara purposefully squeeze on her hand. “And this is my darling wife, Kara.”

“How was your fist night? It’s always super quiet around here.” He explains, a charming boyish smile etching his features.

“It was really great, we were so exhausted from the move, we fell asleep cuddled up on the couch.” Kara explains, in far too much unnecessary, fabricated detail.

He smiles earnestly, almost bashful at Kara’s admission.

“Are we in the correct place?” Lena questions, re-averting their attention to the pertinent task at hand. “I thought this house belonged to Morgan Edge?.”

Mike nods enthusiastically before sheepishly looking over his shoulder and towards the Edge residence. “Yeah, it’s his house, I’m just helping out. You know how it is with those big boss CEO types, always away on business.” His shoulders shrug nonchalantly.

“What sort of business?” Lena presses.

“Oh I’m— I’m not sure, he didn’t say.” Mike explains in equivocation, as he presses his lips into a contrived smile, absently scratching the stubble at his chin.

Lena silently nods, as she purses her lips in ambivalence.

Kara unlaces her fingers as she takes a step forward. “We just came here to drop something off, I’ll just—“

“I’ll take it.” Mike abruptly offers, stepping in front of Kara to halt her movement. “I can hold onto it and give it to him when he gets back. It’ll look better than leaving it out on the porch.”

Kara furrows her brows at his abnormal behaviour. “It’s just an envelope.” She explains, holding it up as evidence before she side-steps to slot it through the mailbox. “It can’t ruin the aesthetics if we leave it _inside_ the mailbox, right?” She tries, attempting to mitigate Mike’s unsettled demeanour. 

“Exactly!” He agrees, his awkward, sheepish behaviour is soon replaced with that same boyish charm. “By the way, I’m sorry we couldn’t help out with your move yesterday. Imra and I are hosting a party tonight, we were out shopping for it yesterday.” He explains. “You should come, it’s a great way to meet everyone.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you for the invitation Mike.” Lena glances over at Kara, reading her expression for any signs of disscontempt, before agreeing to any plans. “We’ll be there.”

“Awesome! It starts at 19:00, don’t worry about bringing anything, we’ll have food, and booze. But make sure you dress to impress, okay?”

“Okay, we can do that. It was nice to meet you Mike” Kara concedes, smiling politely as they begin to walk away.

“Likewise, see you ladies later!.” He calls out after them, raising a hand as he waves goodbye.

Once they have passed a few houses further down the street, Kara breaks the silence. “He seems nice, really sweet, in a cute way.”

Lena arches a brow as she looks across at Kara in disbelief. “Cute?” She’s distinctly shocked at the jealousy her tone exudes. “He has the charisma of a Michael Douglas movie from the nineties.”

Kara looks quickly over to Lena at her misinterpretation of her omission. “No— not as cute as you, because you’re the cutest, and— and also the prettiest.” She nervously ammends as she nods in finality, waving to an elderly lady crossing the street.

The admission does little to quell the tumultuous wave of unease, as Lena’s mind is seared with the visceral realisation that she’s opposed to Kara viewing other people in such light; and contemplates the possibility of this recent feeling being the one she witnessed Kara exhibit in their office, at the misunderstanding of her relationship with Sam.


End file.
